Snow Days
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Story Set: After The Last. Naruto had always held her together. He was what made her feel strong and confident. As though she could do anything with him around. He...was who kept her from having to deal with her inner fears. But what happens when Naruto is sent away on a mission? How will Hinata handle her inner demons, along with a sudden man who has taken an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter to my new story! This story will be a work in progress if I can get it to go the way that I want it too.

As of right now, school is stressing me out, but writing these stories really do help me relax. This story will be a little darker than the others one. Be prepared!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it because they do take a lot of time to write.

Please Enjoy! ( Also, review and tell what you think. I would love to know.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters. they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

It was that time of year. Where the once, colorful scenery was bright with green trees and varies of colors of flowers, was now covered in in a white blanket of snow. Konaha would normally be loud and busy. Everyone would be out doing the work for the day. But whenever winter time seem to roll in, the street of Konaha would become quieter. Less busy and more calm. With the serene feels flowing among the village, even the up most activate ninjas all just wanted to rest and unwind. For what could possible needed to be down on days like this?

The snow had the same effect of those within the Uzumaki's household. It was yet another morning, with the light snowing falling from the sky. Adding on to the already setting snow on the ground. It was quiet in their household. The two lovers were sound asleep in their bed. The comfort and heat of each other's bodies were keeping them warm from the longing morning chill that was outside of them.

Naruto was the first to stir wake, as if his body was commanding him to move. He was starting to groan in frustration. He wanted to sleep more, but that didn't look it was going to happen. He was not much of a morning person, but everyday his body would force him awake as if sleep was its worst enemy. Finally, after getting over the fact that he was not going back to sleep, he opened his eyes slightly and stared at the ceiling. As though he trying to adjust his eyes to the brightly lit room, he blinked a few time and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and turned his head towards the window.

 _'_ _It snowing again, huh?'_ Ever since it has started snowing, Naruto has become lazier and lazier, this weather was making him not want to do anything. Some day he would actually not…do anything. But today he had to get up. He had a mission that he has been dreading since Kakashi has announced it to him and those of his team.

 **Flashback:**

Naruto was at home with Hinata while she was explaining the meeting she had with her father about the clan. A knock at their door had interrupted the conversation. Hinata went and open it. It was Shikamaru. "Hi, Shikamaru. Come in." As she stepped inside to let the man in. "Hi Hinata, is Naruto here?" He kicked off his shoes and walking inside. Hinata had closed the door. "Yes, he's in the living room." Shikamaru had walked towards the living room with Hinata behind him. "Naruto, Shikamaru's here."

Naruto was sitting on the couch and had turned his head around to look at the man. "Hey, what's up? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru went and sat down across from Naruto. "Would you like some tea?" Hinata had offered him. "No thanks, I'll only be here for a little. Hinata nodded. She walked over and sat next to Naruto on the couch. "Sooo, what are you doing here?" Naruto had asked yet again. Shikamaru had sighed and said. "We have been requested by the Hokage and I came to pick you up." Naruto suddenly got excitied and smiled. "Do we have a mission?" Shikamaru had this lazy tone in his voice, "Most likely…can you get ready so we can go? This is already troublesome." Hinata smiled at Shikamaru because she knew this was cutting into his daily nap time somewhere else. "Yea, I'll be right back." Naruto said as he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Once he was ready to go, Naruto had gave Hinata a kiss goodbye. "See ya later, Hina!" She smiled and waves as the men had left and headed towards the Hokage's office. Once there, Shikamaru had knocked, letting Kakashi know that they are there before entering. When they enter the room, Kakashi had greeted the two. "Ah, Naruto…Shikamaru, thank you for coming." Both had went and stood there in front of Kakashi. Naruto had his hands behind his head and Shikamaru had his in his pockets. They were waiting for Kakashi to continue.

"So…are we waiting for someone?" Naruto had asked. "Oh yea, they should be here soon. Right as he said that, there was a knock at his door. "Enter." The door had opened and Ino had walked in. She went to go and stand next to Shikamaru. "Alright, now that everyone is here…I can now explain your mission." The three nodded. "There will be a meeting between the Kage's advisors in the Village Hidden the Cloud in about two weeks' time. You will be discussing who will be considered a Kage next from those we have picked to represent us before we set down. Naruto will be going because he is who I am considering to become the next Hokage, as for Shikamaru you are leaning towards being his advisor when the time comes. Ino will be at your side helping with relying anything important back to the Leaf. I hope this meeting will go will and that we all can still work well with each other." Kakashi turned his head and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, while you are there make sure that you have a chance to visit Bee, alright." Naruto nodded. "Sure."

"How long are we expected to be gone?" Ino had asked. Kakashi smiled under is mask and looked at those before him. "About a month…maybe longer, depending on how the mission goes." Naruto, who honestly had stopped paying attention consider this mission had no serious threat, had looked shocked at what his former teacher had said. "Wait…how long? Did you just say a month?" Kakashi nodded. All Naruto could do was sigh. As much as he loved missions, he didn't like to leave his wife. A month or longer was a long time not to see Hinata. Kakashi could see how frustrated Naruto had become and just laughed it off to himself _. 'Can he really not hold out a while?'_ "Shikamura will be team leader and I will be giving you more information before the time come. For now, you are all dismissed." Everyone had walked out of the room and that was the end of that.

 **End of Flashback**

He wasn't upset about the mission, more like he didn't want to leave Hinata. He just wanted to stay here with her and be held in her arms as she played with his hair. Nothing more. But a month or longer without his wife, he wasn't so sure about. He sighed, knowing that he has to get up and get ready. His team was leaving around noon.

Naruto looked away from the window and started to move his body so that he could get up, but he felt something heavy on his chest. He moved the covers up and looked down to see his wife, peacefully sleeping on him. Her breathing was light. Some of her hair was in her face and she had an arm wrapped around his chest. Naruto smiled to himself. He hasn't even left yet and he was already dreading this day. This sight of his beautiful wife was what was keeping him from moving. He was going to miss walking up with her near him.

He wanted to just stay there and let her rest, he wanted to go back to sleep with him holding her in his arms. But he had to get up. _'Damn Kakashi…'_ Naruto reached over and grabbed her arm that was across his chest and slowly moved it, placing it next to her. Then he steadily moved his body from under hers and place her head down. He folded the covers back so they wouldn't suffocate her while she was sleeping. He got off the bed and stretched his body. Releasing the buildup tension within. While scratching his head, he went and grabbed his mission gear from a draw and headed towards the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the shower on. He got in and washed away at his body.

When Naruto had went into the shower, Hinata had started to wake up. The second the warmth of her husband had disappeared, she felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't the same as when he was right next to her. She slightly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw that it was snowing yet again and decided that snuggling into the blanket was better than getting up. That exactly what she did. For about five minutes, until she noticed the room was oddly silent. She pushed herself up with her elbow and looked for her husband, but he was nowhere to be found. Until she heard the water in the shower shut off. She smiled to herself. He was somewhere near, and that's all that mattered. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She had a really good night of sleep. While she was stretching, something dawned on her. Today was the day Naruto was leaving for his mission.

She got a little sad at this thought. Her husband would be gone by noon and she would be alone. When he told her about the mission, she almost had the same reaction as he did. A month without Naruto was going to be a lonely one. She sat and played with her hands, a nervous habit she hasn't broken. She knew this mission was important for her husband to become Hokage. This mission was going to determine his fate. But a month or even longer without him…she sighed to herself. What could she do about it? She wouldn't go, because she might be needed here for other missions. So she would just have to wait. Hinata felt the sleep in her eyes and rubbed it out. Naruto had opened the door to the bathroom.

Naruto had walked into the room with only his orange pants on and a towel around his neck. He saw something from the corner of his eye, and turned to look at it. It was Hinata sitting up. Her hair was kind of all over the place and she was rubbing her eyes. The shirt she was wearing was rolled up a little past her thigh and the upper half of her shirt was hanging off of her shoulder. Naruto was staring at her. Moment likes this were really making him consider going on this mission. She looked so cute.

Hinata stopped rubbing her eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of her. She smiled at him. Naruto smiled back at her and walked over to her. "Good morning, beautiful." He bent down and kissed her forehead. She blushed a little. "Good morning..." Naruto stepped back and looked out the window. It took a while, but Hinata had noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscle were taunting her, for she wanted to touch him. She blushed a little deeper. She got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back, Naruto was sitting on the bed, drying his hair. Hinata walked over and grab his hand gently, stopping him from continuing. "Let me do it for you." Naruto looked into her eyes and he could tell she seemed a little sad. Hinata grabbed the towel and started drying his hair.

It was quiet in the room. For all that could be heard were the sounds of the towel being rubbed against his head. The two said nothing. They relaxed into the silence and comfort of each other. They were going to miss this too. Just being near each other without having to say a word, but they enjoyed every minute of it. After a while, Naruto was the first to move. He grabbed Hinata by her waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his forehead on her stomach. Hinata could feel his distress. He wasn't pleased about this day at all. She placed the towel on the bed and wrapped her arms around his head, squeezing lightly. They were silent for a little while longer. Naruto had finally broken it, "I'm going to miss you so much." Hinata pulled back a little and look at his eyes. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to miss you too. "

Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. He hugged her close, for he won't be feeling this warmth for a while. "I understand how you feel…but I'll be here waiting for you to come home to me. So please…take your time on this mission and be safe for me, okay?" Naruto nodded. He reach down to grab her hand, intertwining her fingers between his. Hinata moved her head from his chest and looked at him. Naruto used his other hand and cupped her chin, he placed his lips upon hers and kissed her.

This kiss was passionate and sweet. The two were expressing their love. Hinata knew that Naruto was a very strong ninja, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. She had to keep telling herself that he would be okay, because soon enough she would believe it. But what about her? Would she be okay?

Naruto knew that no one would dare mess with Hinata, but that didn't stop anyone from doing something to his beloved wife. She was too sweet and innocence. With him being gone, he knew that anyone could take advantage of that.

They had broken the kiss. Hinata had taken her other hand and rubbed it across Naruto's bare chest. She traced her hand up his chest, going over his toned muscles until she got to his neck. She moved her hand more until it was at his face. Her fingertip gentle grazed over his whisker mark until she was at his lips. Naruto watched her intensely, as if she was feeling every part of his body that she was going to miss. Her fingers had stopped at his lips, just resting there. He kissed her finger, causing her to blush a little. Naruto smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on her palm.

"How much time do you have before you leave?" Hinata had asked quietly. "A few hours…" He mummed into her palm. Hinata grew a little sad, for their time together was getting shorter and shorter. "Do you want some breakfast?" Naruto had nodded slightly for he was a little hungry, but not for food. "Anything special you want? Hinata had asked him. Naruto moved his face from the palm of her hand, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so that he was looking at her. He ran his thumb across her lips before placing a kiss on them. It was sweet, but was slowly getting intense. Naruto broken the kiss. "…You." He whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Character. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 2

Hinata was blushing immensely. She couldn't move her face to look away, for Naruto was still holding her chin. Her breathing was a little rigid. She was sure that she could feel how deep her blush was. Naruto was always sly like that and whenever he would do something like this, it would leave her blushing to no end. He was staring at her, waiting for her next move. _'This sneaky fox…'_ She smiled at her thought.

"Are you sure you don't want any actually food?" Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure." He scooped Hinata from his lap and placed her down on the bed. He bent down and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Naruto had placed a leg in between her legs. He placed his hands under her shirt and grabbed her hips. Hinata would always become weak when he would touch her. He had a special way of handling her and she loved it. Naruto rans his hands from her hips, all the way up her curvy frame and back down. Hinata had moaned into the kiss.

Naruto loved moments like these. Of course, he loved making love to his wife. But this was always a time where he got to see her shyness grow into intense need. She would turn into a different person. To hear such sounds coming from her was something special, because by the look of Hinata, you wouldn't guess the sounds leaving her lips actually came from her. He only had a few hours to devour her, and he wasn't about to waste any time.

He moved his hands down past her hips and grabbed her firm butt pulling her closer to him. He traced his hands up her thighs, going in between her legs and up her stomach. Naruto smiled to himself. _'Let me have you Hina…'_ Naruto had moved one of his hands behind her back and the other one down her legs, until he got to her sweet spot. He pushed his fingers against her numb and started rubbing slowly.

Hinata eyes had shoot open, she wasn't expecting him to do that yet. She arched her back a little and moaned into the kiss. She was having a hard time breathing. She felt his fingers against her and she knew Naruto wasn't wasting any time making her melt. Naruto broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. "…Nar..u..to." She had moaned out his name. She moved her hands and cupped his face. Naruto had increased his rubbing a little, he wanted to hear more of her lovely voice.

"Yes, Hinata?" Hinata was whimper more and more. She was losing to the pleasure of his touch. She hadn't had time to recover from the kiss. Her body was screaming for air, but with her moans coming out every other second, she wasn't getting any. "Please…don't...tease…me." Naruto smiled and gave her a peck before moving his body down between her legs. He spread them apart and bent down, so that his face was right in front of her sweet flower. "Just a little more." Was all he said, before he lick over her underwear. Hinata had almost screamed.

She place her hands in his damp hair and let the man do what he intended to do. Naruto groaned at the feel of her hands in his hair. The bugle in his pants had grown uncomfortably tight, but he was waiting. Waiting until she was a no more, before he would take her. Without moving from his position, Naruto had slipped her underwear off her beautiful form. He placed his lips back on her and devoured in the breakfast he had asked for.

All Hinata could do was moan, for her moans were turning into light screams. Naruto was always amazing. But she couldn't handle this much longer. She felt her insides shaking and stirring. Her core felt tight and any second she knew she was going to cum. But it felt so good…oh so good. Naruto had picked up his pace licking her. He slide a finger inside her and started pumping it in an out. Her walls were closing around his finger and he knew that she was close. Very close. The grip on his hair got tighter, while Hinata moans were getting louder. _'I think…I'm coming…'_ With a few more pumps and lick, Hinata had cum. She arched her back and with a silent scream she was done for. Naruto had shambled her.

He removed his fingers slowly, licking them clean. He kissed her thigh. The grip on his hair had grown looser. He grabbed her hand from his hair and kissed it. Hinata was coming down from her high. Naruto smiled. "I won't tease you anymore." She could barely understand what he was saying. She was breathing hard and her high had taken over all of her sense. Naruto looked at her face, she looked so beautiful. She was worn out. Her face had a deep crimson blush and she was sweating a little. He took a mental picture of this, for he would need something to picture when he thinks about his ravishing wife.

He grabbed Hinata by her waist and pulled her down so that she was close to the edge of the bed, but was right by Naruto mouth. Naruto pushed her hips against his bugle and he groaned. Hinata was finally back. She noticed that he moved her down, and she sudden felt his bulge rubbing against her, sending a shock of pleasure throughout her already twitching body. She moaned.

Naruto kissed her neck, working his way up towards her ear. He licked it, which had sent a shiver down her spine. His husky voice rang in her ear as he said, "Thank you Hina, but I'm still a little hungry." Hinata just stared at him, obviously she knew he wasn't done…but the way he was phrasing all of this was making her blush deepen. Naruto laughed at her. _'How cute can she get?'_ He picked Hinata up and sat on the bed again. He place her on his lap with her legs on either side of his body. He placed his hands on her thighs. She lend her forehead against his and breathe in his scent.

She was going to miss him. His presence was what comfort her in her everlasting inner turmoil. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She closed her eyes, taking him in.

Hinata was fine when Naruto left for a few days or weeks. But a month or longer. Longer could be months or years. You never know, being a shinobi. But her husband had her soul and when he left, he took it with him. He meant everything to her. He was what keep her grounded, safe. He had made her feel secure about herself. But he would be gone, and she would feel lonely and lost without him. She couldn't handle her emotions as they would always tear away at her. The wall that blocked all that she felt were cracking.

"…Please don't leave me…"she whispered to herself. Naruto heard her. Pulling back a little, he looked at her. She was crying. He moved his hands from her thighs and placed them on her face. She was literally balling her eyes out. Hinata didn't want to cry in front of Naruto, because he would blame himself for it. But why was she crying anyways? She was acting like a little baby right now. But she couldn't help it. She told herself she won't do this, she won't cry about this. This wasn't as big of a deal but she was making it seem like it was. Naruto tried to wipe her tears, but they just continue to fall. "Hinata, please don't cry." One thing he hated, more than anything, was seeing her cry. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the remaining tears that fell from her face.

"Look at me." Hinata opened her tear filled eyes and looked into his ocean blue one. He looked upset that she was crying. "You know, that I would never leave you. You are my life. Have you forgot those words I said years ago?" Hinata shock her head slightly. "I want to be with you forever, until I die." Hinata said quoting him. Naruto nodded. "Hinata, even if I leave…I will always be with you. So please don't cry. I will come back home to you, I promise."

Hinata just looked in his eyes. She knew he would come back even if he didn't promise. Naruto continued to wipe her tears away, for they were finally stopping. He was hurt that this mission was taking more of a toll on Hinata then it was to him. When he left for long missions, she never cried like this. Something had to be bothering her. But he couldn't ask her, he had to be strong for her. Right now, she wasn't acting like herself. ' _Was she afraid of something?_ '

"Tell me what you're feeling, Hina." Hinata's tears had stopped. She knew crying wasn't going to help anything, but her chest had suddenly felt heavy. As though she had a lot she wanted to say, but she couldn't say it. She wanted to tell him how she honestly felt, but if she really did that…he would end up staying because of her. So she lied

"I feel…scared and alone sometimes. When you're here, I feel safe. I feel loved. But when you…leave…for long missions likes this. I end up getting scared of being alone. I'm always having bad thoughts that make me feel weak. When you're around, you complete me. For you're the only one who knows how to make me happy, Naruto." He was staring at her. Never had he thought she felt this way. She always was good at hiding her emotions about things, but for her to feel like this was unsettling.

"How come you didn't tell me all of this?" Naruto asked her. Hinata grabbed the back of his head with her hand. She was nervous, even right now. "I don't want how I feel... to stop you from doing the things you love." Naruto squinted his eyes at her. He was bothered by her answer. Did she not realize that he loved her, for she was something he love to commit his time too? He moved his hands from her face and placed them under her legs. He unzipped the zipper of his orange pants and slide his throbbing member from it cage. He spread Hinata's legs and place his member by her entrance. Hinata looked wide eyed. He caught her full attention. For he would need it for this. Hinata looked in his eyes and she could tell that he seem a little angry.

"You…don't want to stop me from doing the things I love, huh?" Hinata could tell by his tone that he was frustrated with her. "Do you not realize that you are more important to me than my dreams? I want you to understand that, you have to stop making yourself feel as though you won't be safe when I'm not here. Never will I let someone hurt you. Or even touch you. There is nothing wrong with feeling this way, but I want you to be strong, so that you can overcome this. Not matter where I am, I will always protect you from anything. Even I have to run for days on end to see you happy, then I will. So please don't cry.

Hinata didn't know what to say. He made her inner built wall stand strong again. His words to her were so pure. But it wasn't enough. How could she tell her husband that she hated herself? She despised the person that she was. Could he really protect her from her own thoughts? Could he make her love herself like she should? She always wanted to, but she couldn't. This resentment she had towards herself was stopping her. But it was nice to know that she had the support of Naruto, which seems to make her feel a little better.

Naruto looked into her eyes, he wanted to know that she will be okay when he was gone. He didn't want her to shut herself out. He didn't want her to feel the way she was feeling. He wanted her to be able to handle herself without him having to worry too much.

"Say you'll be fine, reassure me that you are going to be okay, Hinata." Hinata rubbed her thumbs on his neck and gave him a small smile. She knew she wasn't going to be fine, but she wanted Naruto to think she would be okay. She didn't want him worrying about her on his mission. So she lied again.

"…I will be okay." He stared at her. He could hear the hesitation in her voice as she answered. It was as if she wasn't sure. But he didn't want to force anything out of her. So he gave her his infamous smile. "Good!" Hinata had kissed his forehead. That smile of his always made her heart beat faster. It was one of the many things that she loved about Naruto.

Naruto place his hands on her waist and pushed her down a little. Hinata could feel the tip of his member at her entrance. She moaned a little and moved so she was looking at him. Naruto moved his face closer to her, until they were mere inches apart. "Can I finish my breakfast?" Hinata eyes grew big. She bent her head, hiding behind her bangs for she was blushing like crazy. She lightly nodded. Naruto laughed. "You're cute…"

Naruto had place his lips open hers and entered her slowly. Hinata had grabbed his neck, as she could feel this member stretching her as he went farther and farther insider her. Naruto had groaned into the kiss, her walls were tight. He could already tell that he wasn't going to last long. Once he was in, he stopped moving. Giving her time to adjust. Their lips had parted, Hinata was moaning, as his member was too much for her. He hasn't even started moving and she could feel herself losing to his touch once again. Naruto pulled her closer, as he felt her relax into him. He slowly started moving.

Naruto took another mental image of his wife. There she was, rocking herself against him as he was moving into her. She looked so graceful and alluring. Her beauty was making him want her even more. He moved his hands up her shirt until they were right under her breasts. He rubbed his hands over her soft skin and groaned at the touch. She was making him feel like he was losing his senses…and he was.

Hinata needed this. Her body felt like it was on fire and there was no way to put it out, until she was satisfied of the need for her husband. He was going slow… but deep. Her moans were becoming longer and longer, but she wanted more of Naruto. So much more of him. She grabbed the nape of his neck, placing her lips against his. Her tongue had went into his mouth and explored ever crevice that she craved of him. Naruto had picked up his pace a little, pumping into her faster and faster. He was holding her still, as he slowly increased his pace. Hinata had broken the kiss with a moan, for Naruto sudden pace had sent an unexpected shock throughout her body. Her vision had become heavy. All she could make out was the feeling of him inside her. Her moans were matching his thrust and she could feel herself getting close.

Her walls had tighten around his member and he could feel she was close to release. He was groaning as she was just sucking him in without much effort. He knew she was close. So he picked up his pace and pumper faster and faster into her. Hinata had screamed, but it was cover by Naruto mouth as he kissed her. He wanted to gorge himself on her sweet taste as they came together. Hinata was done for. Her body was going limp. She was sensitive, she couldn't hold out anymore. Something was going to push her over the edge soon and she would finally get the release she desired.

Naruto had moved one hand from under her shirt and placed it on her rosebud. He rubbed it at the pace of his pumps. That was it. That was what pushed her other the edge. She broke the kiss and gasped. She threw her head back, and with a silent scream…she came.

"MMMMMMGOD…" she breathed out. Naruto had felt her walls tighten around him so suddenly that he wasn't prepared for her to hold him as tight as she was. It was so tight, that he ended up cumming right after her. He groaned a power groan. He held her down as he could feel his cum leaving him and entering her. Hinata threw her head back and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. She was trying to regain herself. Her breathing was hard and her body was shaking. _'_ _Naruto…'_ She closed her eyes and relaxed into the sensation of her climax, as it had made her feel so wonderful.

Naruto could feel his release was done. He was tired but he was pleased. This wasn't what he was expecting before he left, but if this was what you call a going away present, then he was more than happy to take it. He move his hands, down her body until he came to her thighs. He lifted her up, so that his member could slide out of her. He place her back down and the two rested against each other. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. They were silent. Their breathing was ruff and ridge. He moved his head into the crook of her neck and bite her. Sucking it and then kissing it. Hinata moaned a little at this. He laughed in her neck. "What's so funny?" she said as she pulled back and looked at his face. Naruto smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

At this moment, they were basking in the glow of their love making. They were both a little sweaty but that didn't mean anything to them. Naruto knew he had to leave soon. But not before telling Hinata something. He placed his forehead on hers, "I love you Hinata. Thank you for breakfast." Hinata blushed at him and smiled at her beloved. "I love you too Naruto. But can I actually make you some breakfast before you go?" Naruto stared at her and smiled. His stomach growled the second she had asked that question. She laughed, "I take that as a yes then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Thank you to those who have taken an interest in my little mess of a story. I greatly appreciate it.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think about the story so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters. they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 3**

After their sensational loving making, the two had cleaned themselves up. They had went downstairs and Hinata started fixing her husband some actually _food_ to eat. Naruto leaned on the counter just watched as she cooked. She had on her casual clothing, of her olive colored long sleeve shirt, with the short sleeve pink shirt over top. Along with her long white skirt that covered her teasing legs. Her hair moved with her body. She was such an angel. _'My wife is too beautiful for her own good.'_ He smiled to himself.

Hinata decided to make him some ramen. Normally, she wouldn't make him any for breakfast. But it was cold outside. She thought something warm would be good for him. Once she finished putting everything together. She set up their bowls and purred the content of the soup into them. She looked over at Naruto, "Breakfast is done, dear."

He moved away from the counter, grabbing his and her bowls. He turned heading towards the dining room. Hinata was right behind him. She sat down as he placed her bowl in front of her. Then he placed his bowl down. Naruto sat down across from her and smiled. "Thank you for the food!" She smiled at him and began eating.

The two chit chatted about mid things. Their friends, the clan, themselves. But they avoided saying anything about Naruto's mission. Hinata would just let Naruto talk. She enjoyed to watch him when he would eat. He always seem to have a big smile on his face as though he was happy whenever they ate together. She wonder if it was because of the food, or that he had someone to eat with. She never really asked. She just smiled to himself. He was talking so much that there was a noodle hanging from his mouth. Hinata chuckled and reached across the table to grab the loose noodle. "Swallow your food, Naruto." He blushed a little and chuckled. "Hehe, sorry."

Once they had finished eating, Hinata went and picked up the bowls, while Naruto headed upstairs to finish packing his mission gear. As she was cleaning up their dishes from breakfast, Hinata was trying to clear her thoughts. She wanted to push them into the back of her mind until Naruto was gone. She didn't want to cry again. Crying again would only make Naruto stay, but he was need somewhere else right now. So she had to bear it. As she finished, she went to go see if her husband had everything he needed. She went up the stairs, walking towards their room. When she got to the door, she leaned against it and watched him move around the room aimlessly, packing the rest of his stuff. Hinata had told Naruto that she would be alright, but she hoped he didn't see through her lie. She sighed to herself. She was a little frustrated.

Naruto was making sure his bag was pack and ready to go. _'Food…water…kunai…ointment…'_ He scratched his head, trying to make sure that he didn't forget anything. He was sure he was good. He walked over to where his headband was and place it on top of his head. _'Oh yea! My scarf!'_ He went over to a drawer and pulled out the neatly folded red scarf that meant the world to him. Hinata had made it just for him. It was a symbol of her love and it was so important to him. He smiled down at it before wrapping it around his neck. He was ready to go.

Hinata was still thinking about her little emotional breakdown. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way now? Once he would be gone, she would be stuck with her troubling thoughts. Being at home by herself wasn't going to make her feel better about him being away. Maybe she would go visit Kiba or Shino. Maybe even see what Sakura were doing. She couldn't be alone in the house with just her thoughts.

"Hinata." She looked up to see her husband looking at her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't really watch him at all. But something caught her eye the second she looked at him. The red scarf around his neck. She slightly smiled at him. She moved away from the door and walked over to him. She placed her hands on the scarf, trying to fix it for him, just to make sure he would be warm. Hopping through the trees in the winter wasn't the best with the cold wind blowing in your face. "Are you all packed up?" she asked him. "Mmhmm." She looked at him. He was being oddly quiet.

"Naruto?" He grabbed one of her hands, holding it tight. "If anything happens…no matter where I am. Let me know." Hinata could see that he was worried about leaving her. But she had to reassure him…put faith into him that she would be okay. Even when she knew that she wasn't.

"I will. I promise." He looked at her a little longer and then nodded. He knew that she would never go back on that, for it was their ninja way. He placed a kiss on her forehead, just lingering there. He wanted to feel more of her warmth. He pulled her into a tight hug. She was feeling herself become upset again, but she held it together. She relaxed into the comfort of his hug. Naruto needed to start heading toward the front gates, but his wife had such a strong hold on him. _'I just want to stay here…with you.'_

"Let me walk you to the gate, Naruto." He nodded against her forehead before placing another kiss on it. He had let go of her. Hinata went over and grabbed her scarf wrapping it around herself. She also grabbed her long purple jacket, putting it on. Naruto grabbed his backpack placing it on his back. He walked downstairs with Hinata right behind him. They both slipped on their sandals and opened the door to the winter land of Konoha.

For the snow to still be falling, it wasn't as cold as it looked. But you could still see your breath whenever you were breathing. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand in his and the two started walking towards the front gates. It was silent outside, all that could heard was the sound of the snow crunching under their feet.

Hinata smiled to herself, she loved the warmth of Naruto's hand. It made her feel stable and safe. It was something she truly needed. Naruto was going to miss her. She was his other half and he needed her around to keep himself sane. But he knew it was his duty as a shinobi to do the mission he was given. Even with him being a savior of the world, he represent peace for all. So if he was needed somewhere, he would have to be there.

The couple walked passed a few stands and shops that were open, but they only had a few customers inside. They even walked by Ichiraku waving a good morning to the owners. As the couple continued walking, the gates to the front of the village could be seen. Their time together was getting shorter.

Naruto was so lost in thought, that he didn't feel Hinata was shivering a little. He looked down at her. "Are you cold Hina?" Hinata looked up at him and smiling a little. "Just a little." She watched him pull her closer to him. "Come here." Hinata moved closer to him and wrapped her other arm around the arm that was holding her hand. She snuggle into his warm body as they continued walking. "Better?" he asked her. She nodded against his arm. The two just walked in silence, enjoying the comfort that they gave to each other. For it would be a while until they felt like this again.

Soon they were at the gates. Naruto could see Shikamaru leaning up against a tree, waiting patiently for this team. "Hey, Shikamaru." He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. "Hey, Naruto…Hinata." She waved at the man. "Ino's on her way, she should be here soon." Naruto just nodded. He was tired, this morning activities had worn him out a little. He lend his head on Hinata's and closed his eyes. This would gave him a little bit of time to rest. Hinata rubbed her thumb across Naruto's hand, as she could tell he was a little sleepy.

Shikamaru sighed to himself _. 'Ino sure is taking her time. How did Naruto get here before she did?_ The lazy man could sense how tired this weather was making him. But when he looked over at Naruto, it had the same effect on him. "I don't think I've ever seen you tired, Naruto." Shikamaru had said to the blond headed man. "Mmm, I had a good breakfast this morning." He smiled to himself. Shikamaru just stared as he watched Hinata grow a light blush on her face. Before he could think any further about the man's statement, Ino had finally showed up.

"Sorry guys, I'm here!" Shikamaru moved off the tree, stretching his limbs. "Glad you can finally make it. Are we all ready to go?" Naruto moved his head off of Hinata and nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys." The other team members nodded. "Go luck on your mission guys." Hinata had said as they were walking off. The two turned around and waved her a goodbye before hopping into the trees.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget what I said, okay?" She nodded into his chest. "Take care of yourself Naruto." He moved back and looked at her. He could tell she was still a little sad. He smiled at her, cupping her face with his hands. "I will…" He whispered before place his lips on hers. He kiss her with such passionate. As though he was telling her you'll be fine. Naruto broken the kiss, leaving only a little bit of space between them. "I love you so much." Hinata smiled. She hope he couldn't tell her smile was a sad one. She moved her hand, caressing his cheek. "I love you too." He gave her a sweet peck before backed away.

He smiled at his wife, before turning to leave. Before he got ready to jump into the trees, he turned around one more time and waved at her. He was smiling his charming smile at her. The smile that made her weak. She blushed a little, laughing at him. She waved back. Then he disappeared.

There she stood, alone. Hinata didn't want to go back home yet. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. So she turned around and walked away from the gates, heading back inside the village. As she was walking away, she had this sense that someone was following her. She turn to look, but the presences had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Hopefully some of you are liking this story. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review to let me know what you think of the story as it's progressing)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Character (except Takashi) They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 4**

After saying goodbye to her husband, Hinata decide that taking a walk through the village might make her feel a little less upset then she was. There really wasn't anyone around, so this gave her some time to think about what happened earlier.

Ever since she was little, her lack of confidence and shyness had made her life a little hard. She could never voice what she wanted and because of this she was considered weak, feeble even in her clan. But she couldn't help it. It was how she was. Growing up in a strict family, who valued themselves and their abilities had made it difficult. She was supposed to be the head of the clan, but over time the elders had demoralized her. At first their harsh words hadn't affected her. But over time, it was hard not to listen as someone criticized you. Soon, she started thinking that maybe they were right about her. Their thoughts of her had turned into her own thoughts. She grew to hate the person that she was.

But this had never stopped her from loving Naruto. He was what made her feel emotions that she had never used. He made her feel as though she was such a beautiful and radiant person. Like she was something special. He made her happy. Something she thought she would never be.

Deep within her heart, she wanted to tell Naruto all of this. She wanted to explain how pitiful and worthless she felt all her life. Just so she can release this heavy burden. But was that honestly going to help anything…fixed anything? She has dealt with these thoughts for years. There was no way they could just vanish as though they weren't a part of her life.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she had walked all the way to the training grounds. No one was there. She walked over to a nearby tree and lend against it. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her ridiculing thoughts. But nothing was helping it. Today was not a good day. All she wanted was to be in Naruto arms, for he calmed her stirring thoughts. Lying to him wasn't good either. She felt guilty, but she wasn't ready to say anything to him. When would she be ready, who knows?

Although she wasn't in the right state of mind, she did feel as though someone was following her yet again. She could sense whoever's charka that is was. It felt unfamiliar and heavy. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of where she could sense the charka. Whoever it was must have noticed that she saw him, because he started walking out from behind a bush.

Hinata straightened herself up. It was man. One she has never seen before. He was walking towards her. Hinata watched as he got closer and closer to her until he was standing a good distance in front of her. He was close enough to where he wasn't in her personal space, but she could see the details of his face. He was a tall man, who was well-built. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked as though he was around her age. There were was a scar that went under his left eye. His skin was tanned. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that was tucked into his black pants. He wasn't wearing any kind of headband. By his outfit, she couldn't tell if this man was a ninja or not. All of that didn't matter. _'Who is this?'_

Hinata and the man were staring at each other, as though they were waiting for each one to make a move. His face was hard to read. Hinata was looking in his hard eyes. They seemed cold and alluring. They were signaling a sign in her mind. _'Stay away from him.'_

After what seemed like a while, the man had finally moved. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You are still quite a beauty I see." He bowed towards her. Hinata squinted her eyes. She has never meet this man before, but by the way he was talking he had seen her before. "Who are you?" The man had looked up, his face did not change. Was she supposed to know who this is?

"I am Takashi Otoshi. I am the son of a common feudal lord within the Land of Fire." Hinata just nodded as to let the man know that she had heard him. The man moved from his bowing position to step closer to her. He reached out to grab her hand. Hinata looked wide eyed. Not to long along, Naruto was holding her small hand. The hand that made her feel at peace. But right now, this man was holding it and she felt a little scared. She tried to pull away, but his grasped had gotten tighter. "I see that you are finally alone now, Hinata."

How did this man know her name? Something wasn't right about this. The sensation she was feeling from his charka before, had grew darker. This was a sign that his intentions were not good ones. "Please let me go…" He smiled a dark smile at her. He pulled Hinata closer to him and held her arm above her head. "You're such a beauty, I want to make you mine, and I have you. Now that you are alone."

Hinata just wanted to leave and never see this man again. Who did he think he was? Had he been watching her for a while? "You have been looking quite sad today my dear, maybe I can help?" Hinata tried harder to pull away, but this grip was firm and strong. She wasn't going anywhere. "What do you want with me? Why are you following me?" Takashi took his free hand and cupped her chin. So that she was looking at him. Hinata wasn't trying to show any fear, but this man was starting to terrify her. She could see something unpleasant behind his glaze. He chuckled a little, "I want to make you mine, for you will be my women. No one deserves you like I do."

This man is crazy. Hinata stared into his eyes and could sense this guy had lost his mind. Takashi pushed Hinata back and turned to walk away. Hinata tried to gain her composure. Who did this guy think he was? "Next time I see you…you won't be able to deny me, Hinata. I will make you mine." After he said that the man had disappeared. Hinata stood there, confused. What was his problem? She was pondering how he was speaking. Was she right about him following her? By the way he was speaking, she had this feeling that he was waiting for her to be alone. Waiting for Naruto to not be around. What was his game?

"Hinata." She turned around quickly as the voice that call her name startled her. It was just Kiba. "…Kiba." He walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, I was looking for you. Are you okay?" She honestly didn't know. Was she okay? Her thoughts had made her unable to think straight and this dangerous man seem to have some infatuation for her. She was having a terrible day.

She sigh to herself. She couldn't let anyone see how much of a mess she was right now. So she placed a fake smile on her face, knowing that Kiba wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Yea, I'm fine. I just went out for a walk that's all." Kiba stared oddly, as though he could feel something wasn't right. Upon walking into the training ground, he caught the scent of someone unfamiliar, along with Hinata's scent. "Was someone here just now?" Hinata froze. Kiba always did have a great nose. She shook her head. "No, it was just me." He stared at her for a little, deciding to let it go. "Oh okay. Well, some of us are going out to eat lunch. Do you want to come?"

Hinata thought about it. Maybe going out with her friends would help suppress some of the slowly building stress within her. So she just nodded. Kiba smiled at her. "Great! Come on!" Kiba turned to walk away and Hinata moved right behind him. But before leaving the training ground, she scanned the area with her Byakugan. Having found that he was no longer here anymore.

* * *

The team that was sent to the Cloud had travel quite far away from the village. They were pretty close to being out of the Land of Fire. Shikamaru had decided since it was starting to get dark, that maybe they should take camp for the night. Naruto was more than willing to rest. He was already tired and he could tell he wouldn't be getting a good night of sleep without Hinata near him.

Once they had camp set, the three had decided that they should eat dinner before everyone starts their watch. Naruto was waiting for the hot water to cook his instant ramen to perfection. "So, Naruto…how are you and Hinata?" Naruto looked up from staring at his ramen and looked over at Ino.

"We're fine…why are you asking?" Naruto hoped that she would just take that as an answer and leave it be. But with Ino, being Ino that wasn't the case. "She seems a little sad today that's all." Naruto sighed to himself. Ever since they left the village, he had be thinking about how sad Hinata was. The way she had cried earlier, had confirmed that something was deeply bothering her. She never cried like that before and it scared him a little to see how upset she was. What was worst, was that he couldn't stay there and make her feel better. He felt like he just left his sad wife alone to deal with her troubles herself. What kind of husband was he?

"She was just a little sad about me leaving." He didn't want to tell them about this morning events. He would have to figure out what made her cry like that. He asked her to tell him how she felt, but he had a feeling she was lying. Lying about her feeling. What was so wrong that she felt the need to lie to him? Did she not believe that he could help her? Why did she want to hide this from him? He was starting to feel himself getting frustrated.

"Naruto, your noodles." Shikamaru had said. Snapping the man out his thoughts. "Oh, thank you." He flipped the lid of his ramen. Picking up his chopsticks, he dipped them in and grabbed a few noodles. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Naruto was surprised by this sudden question. The noodles he was holding had slipped through his chopsticks and fell on the ground. Shikamaru could read the man so easily, it was almost a joke. Naruto just looked at the spiked hair man and nodded. He was worried about her. She had tried to reassure him that she would be okay, but honestly he knew that it was a lie too. The way she had said it, you could hear how weak she felt. _'What was wrong with my angel?'_

Ino shook her head at the man. "Hinata will be fine. You know better than anyone what she is capable of. She can protect herself, Naruto." Naruto knew she could protect herself physically, but that wasn't the issue. It seemed mentally, she was venerable. As though anything could crack her beautiful shell. He didn't want to go into this conversation anymore. He just wanted to have time to think about how he was going to make her feel better. He chuckled a little, "Yea, you're right. I shouldn't be worrying too much." Ino nodded her head, as though she was satisfied with her answer. Shikamaru looked at the blonde man and could tell that his smile was not one of certainty.

That night, Naruto had took the first watch. He was beyond tired, but there was too much thinking he had to do.

* * *

Hinata had went out and she actually enjoyed herself. The jokes and laughs of her friends had made her feel somewhat at ease. But in the back of mind, her thoughts still lingered and the incident with that man had still had her stumbled. There was no way she going to let him add to her stress.

Kiba ended up taking her to some Bar-Be-Q restaurant that all her friends were sitting in. Choji was already cooking the meat they had just order, next to him was Tenten. She and Sakura were laughing and cracking jokes. Next to Sakura was Shino. He was just sitting there with a drink in his hand. Kiba had went and sat next to Shino, while she went over and sat on the other side of Tenten. The group had spent the time catching up and sharing stories. It was almost as if they were teens again and they were just meeting for their annual lunches. Almost everyone was there, expect Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto…and Neji.

By the time everyone was ready to go, it was pitch dark outside. Everyone said there goodbye and headed home. Kiba had offered to walk Hinata home, but she said that she would be fine. For her home was in the opposite direction of the others. So as of now, she was alone.

It was colder than it was earlier and the cold wind had picked up. She snuggled into her scarf and continued walking. It was quiet outside. All that could be heard was the crunching of the snow under her feet as she walked. She missed Naruto. He hasn't even been gone a day and she already was craving for his warmth. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms and held there. He calmed the rushing waves of emotions in her. Right now, they were just rushing towards the surface of her mind. She hated how this feeling was so regular to her. It was her everyday curse. She woke up hating herself and went to sleep with the same feeling. _'Is this what being miserable feels like?'_ She suddenly stopped moving. There it was…that heavy charka from once before.

Hinata turned around and looked, but saw no one. She turned back around and the man from earlier was standing in her face. He grabbed her face roughly and held it still. "It's nice to see you again, Hinata." She pushed the man away from her, causing him to release her face. "Why are you still following me?" He looked at his hands, as though he wasn't expecting her to do that. "Because you're mine, why won't I be following you?"

This crazy guy was still after her. You would think that he would give up after earlier, that was not the case. Takashi moved so fast that Hinata didn't see it. He grabbed her and dragged her closer to him. Her body was pushed up against his, she was so close that she feel the beating of his heart. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. He was strong. He ran his hand slowly up her body. "You smell just as I was expecting you too. Almost like flowers. Your skin feel so soft, and your hair is as smooth as silk. You are too perfect. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine." Hinata finally understood. This man was obsessed with her. There was no way she going to let him do anything to her. Marry him? Was he crazy? She was married to the love of her life and nothing would change that.

She used most of her strength and pushed him away. "Let me go!" She felt gross and violated. How dare this man touch her like that? Takashi busted out into such an enraged laugh. "You want to deny me...again? The prince of a feudal lord? Do you think that would be such a good idea?" As she though, he wanted something more from her. "What do **you** really want?" Hinata had asked him. "Be mine…let me be the one in your life to make you happy. Become my wife so that we may rule my country together. If you deny me again, you will regret it."

What was this man going to do? Ruin her life until she folded under his demand? She turned and walked away from him. All she wanted to do was go home and wash away the dirty she felt on her body. How dare this man try and force his need for her by making her feel uncomfortable by touching and even asking for her. Then he goes and threatens her? No one needed to ruin her life, she had already done it herself. As she was walking away, she could hear the man laughing again.

She had finally arrived home. She opened the door, kicked off her sandals and ran upstairs. She undressed herself and got in the shower. Not even wait for it to warm up, she just want the feel of that man on her to be washed away, like she wish she could do with her thoughts and this day. Today was a horrible day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Thank you to those who are interested in this story. In someways, I am indifferent about this story as it goes on. Also I plan to upload a new chapter ever two or three days.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think of the story as it is progressing.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters (except Takashi) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been about two weeks since Naruto had left for his mission. Ever since then, Hinata hasn't been as happy as she was when he was around. Her frightening thoughts were weighting on her tremendously. No matter how many time she would try and push them into the back of her head, they would just resurface in an instant. But they weren't the only a part of her problem. That man. Takashi. Would show up every day, threatening to make her life a living hell if she didn't accept his request. She honestly couldn't care less of his threats. He could scream and be rough with her all he wanted, but nothing was going to change her mind. With him and her meddle thoughts, she was lacking in some needed sleep.

It was nice sleeping in a bed that you normally shared with the one you love, but it was hard when they were no longer next to you. Whenever she would try and go to sleep, she would feel kind of lonely…little bit angry. Maybe even frustrated? She couldn't tell you. Her emotions were just all over the place. Considering how crappy she was feeling, sleep was the last thing on her mind. Lately, she hadn't been feeling well either. She couldn't tell if she was getting sick or not. But her body felt heavy and empty. It was most likely heavy from the lack of sleep, but empty…she couldn't say why.

Hinata was sitting on the couch. Her head was bent back against the back of a cushion and her legs were crossed in front of her. She had laid her hands in her lap, resting them there. Because she was the only on in the house, it was very quiet. It was almost silent, if it weren't for the ticking of a clock in one of the rooms. Hinata could feel her thought finally giving her time to rest, as her body relaxed into the softness of the couch. This might have been the only peaceful moment she has had since Naruto left. Her mind was finally letting her body shut down. She was finally falling asleep.

Who knows how long she was sleeping. It could have been minutes or even hours. But a knock at the door had awaken her from her light nap. At first she didn't move, as though she hadn't heard it. But then the knock was louder this time for her to hear it. She slightly opened her eyes and frowned to herself. After two weeks, she was finally able to get some sleep. Who was waking her up? She sighed, standing up. She stretched her body and headed towards the door. It was Kiba.

"Hey Hinata!" She wasn't expecting any visitor, let alone Kiba. "Hello Kiba." He smiled at her. "Do you mind if I come in, it's kind of cold?" Hinata moved aside to let the man in. Kiba walked in and Hinata closed the door behind him. She didn't mind seeing Kiba, but right now she wasn't in much of a mood for a conversation. Kiba kicked off his shoes and walking into the living room. He turned around and smiled at Hinata. "I have a present for you." Hinata looked at her team mate confused. "A present?" Kiba nodded.

Hinata took an actually look at Kiba and he seem to have his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. "Can I see it?" Kiba moved his hands from behind his back and pulled out a large box. "Open it." Hinata walked over to Kiba and opening the box in his hands. Her gloomy face had grew into a nice smile. Inside the box was a batch of cinnamon buns.

"It's nice to see a smile on your face." Hinata looked at him. So he did notice she wasn't her usual self. "I was told that if I caught you not smiling like always, then I should give you something that you love." What did he mean? "Told?" Kiba nodded. "They're from Naruto." Hinata eyes grew wide. Even when he wasn't here, he still had a way of making her smile. "Thank you Kiba, really." He smiled at her.

"Of course! Do you want to eat them together?" Hinata nodded. The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Both reached into the box, picking a cinnamon bun. They eat in silence, until Kiba broke it. "Are you okay, Hinata?" She paused mid-bite at his question. Kiba was always protective of her. If Naruto wasn't around, he was normally the one watching out for her. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't. She hasn't been okay for a long time. "Yea, I'm fine."

Kiba watched as Hinata ate a few of the cinnamon buns. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she ate them. Whenever she would try to eat, she would only eat a little. Anything more would make her feel sick. "Are you sure…I mean, lately you have been looking a little sad." Hinata was just looking at him. Was she becoming easy to read? She nodded. Kiba just stared at her. "If you say so, then I believe you." Hinata slightly smiled at him. In some way, Kiba coming to visit her made her feel a little better.

"Thank you for bring those over, Kiba." He smiled at her and then stood up. "Well, I just came to deliver those. I have something I need to do, so I'll be going." Hinata stood up right after him, standing a little too quickly she started feeling light headed. "Woah there!" Kiba grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Sorry, I just got up too fast." He let go of her arm. She smiled and nodded, letting him know that she was okay.

Kiba had said his goodbyes and left. Leaving Hinata alone again. She turned around to walking back into the living room, when suddenly she felt sick. Hinata leaned against the wall, holding her body up. She moved a hand to her head. She head was starting to feel light headed again. Her stomach was hurting. _'Did I over eat?_ ' Moving her other hand, she placed it on her stomach, as to try and comfort it in any way she could. The all of a sudden, she felt the urge to throw up. Pushing off the wall, she ran to the bathroom and did exactly that. She felt that her body that was once full… was once again empty.

When she had finished, she leaned her head back against the wall in the bathroom. Her breathing was ridged. Throwing up can take a lot of you. It's was a shame that not even her favorite food could make her feel better. Her head hurt, she was tired.

The walls that held her emotion in place were becoming weaker and weaker as each day passed. She wasn't going to cry. What would be the point in doing that anyways? It wasn't going to make her feel any better. She placed her hand on her shirt tighten her grip. She had to calm down. She needed anything to calm her down. Within the darkness of her thoughts, there seemed to be a little ray of light. The only light that could calm the rushing waves. It was Naruto's smiling face. She could see him smiling at her. He looked so happy and full of life. She wanted to feel like. Smiling lightly to herself, she closed her eyes before whispering, "I miss you."

* * *

Sometime last week, the team had finally arrived in the Village Hidden in Cloud. The meeting with the Kage's advisors was tomorrow, so for now the team was just resting. Resting was an understatement for Naruto. He hasn't been able to rest for a while now. More like ever since he left the Leaf…left Hinata. It was hard to sleep when the warmth of his lovely wife wasn't on him. Once the team had arrived, they were given a room to stay in while they were there. Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the couch, discuss tomorrow meeting. While Naruto was out on the balcony. It was oddly warmer here. So it was a nice night. Naruto was leaning on the railing, thinking about the only person who kept his mind wandering. Hinata.

All he could think about was her crying face. Was he the one who made her cry? Did she lie to him because she didn't want him to blame himself? Maybe. It was hard to read Hinata. She always looked happy and her smile was warm. But could she really be as sad as she was? If she was sad, she sure was good at hiding it.

How could he possibly not notice how she was feeling? He was always dense, but there was one person he paid attention to and it was her. He just now noticed how unhappy she was when she cried her eyes out on his lap. But what was making her so miserable? Was it him or someone else? He honestly doesn't know. The only way he would figure it out was if he asked her. But he didn't want to pressure her to say anything she wasn't ready to say. But how could he possible not want to help her feel better? Then a question crossed his mind. ' _How long has she been unhappy?'_

He rubbed his eyes out of frustration. What could he do? "Naruto." He didn't have to move to know it was Shikamaru. The spiky haired man walked over and stood by him. He was silent for a while. Shikamaru sighed and looked over at him. "You always have a knack of trying to solve everyone's problems, no matter the stake. But with Hinata…you feel as though you don't know what to do. You most likely feel as though there is nothing **you** can do." Naruto moved his hands from his face and looked over at him. _'Damn this fool, he could always read me.'_

"You could always read me well, Shikamaru." The spiky haired man chuckled a little. "It's not that hard." Naruto sighed to himself. "Hinata…she cried before I left. But it was different from normal. How do I say this…" he scratched his head. "It was liking she was crying out all of this built up emotion. I have never seen her look so upset before, it's was honestly really heartbreaking, you know." Shikamaru just listened to the man. He needed someone to help him come to a conclusion of his thoughts. "Never did I notice how unhappy she was, I mean…when I look at her. She is always smiling and laughing. Was she just trying to cover it up? I feel awful for not noticing. How could I not see how miserable she was? Hinata…had to cry her eyes out in front of me….just for me to see it. Shikamaru, why…is she so sad?"

It was silence for a while. Naruto could feel himself become aggravated. Not at Hinata, but at himself. "I honestly couldn't tell you Naruto. Hinata may have some built up animosity about something and at that very moment, the walls she built to keep herself guarded most have cracked. They probably cracked because she was around you. Maybe you're the one who makes her vulnerable enough, to where she feel like she can cry. Maybe all she wanted…even **needed** was to cry. You are the one who makes her feel stable, and knowing that you were leaving gave her the thought of having to deal with whatever problem alone."

Naruto listened to the man. He was remembering her words. _'You're the only one who makes me feel happy.'_ What did she mean by that? Shikamaru could see his blond friend overthinking what he was saying. He was making this harder than it needed to be. "You are her support, you're what makes her feel safe from whatever is bothering her." Naruto looked wide eyed at the man. Bothering her…he said something…that triggered something in his memories. ' _I'm always having these bad thoughts that make me feel weak.'_ What was she thinking so hard about that put her in this state that she was in?

"So here I am on a mission, when my wife is at home suffering?" He chuckled at himself. ' _How pitiful she must think I am.'_ Shikamaru looked at the man. "She understands your duty as you are a symbol of peace, for everyone you are a ray of light in this dark world." Naruto shock his head. "I might be that to everyone else… but how can I be someone of peace when I can't even make Hinata, the one person I care truly for, at peace?"

Shikamaru understood what Naruto meant. For the world to be at peace because of him, it was hard when the one person who cared for him wasn't at peace at all. He placed his hand on the blond man shoulder. "Talk to her when we get back. Don't try to force it or rush it out of her. Let her be the one to tell you how she feels. The only one she trust more than anyone is you." Naruto stared at the man. He was right. Overthinking it wasn't going to help anything. All he needed to go was just talk to her. More like let her talk to him. Naruto nodded at the man. "Thanks…" he said scratching the back of his head. He felt a little better. Shikamaru chuckled a little to himself.

"Hey guys, the meeting is early tomorrow, maybe we should get some sleep." The two men turned around to see Ino standing by the door. "You're right, let go." Naruto slightly nodded before heading into the room behind his two teammates. He wasn't getting too much sleep, but he could at least try.

* * *

After she cleaned herself up, Hinata tried to calm down her nerves. Deciding that some fresh air might help, she went out for a walk. The stress she tried to ignore within her was building greatly. Soon she was sure that something was going to snap within her. Her thoughts were hounded in her mind. She felt horrible for wasting that gift from Naruto, but her body decided against there being anything in there. How worthless could she get?

She was walking down the street of Konoha. It was still cold outside and the wind was blowing quite a bit. Hinata was walking pass a shop when someone called out her name. "Hinata!" She stopped walking and looked over towards where she heard the voice. It was Sakura. She waved, motioning her to come over. Placing a smile on her face, she walked over. "Hey, Hinata." Sakura had said as she watched Hinata sit down.

Hinata smiled at her. "How are you?" Hinata tried to keep her smile up so Sakura won't see there was something wrong with her. "I'm fine, how are you?" Sakura sighed, rubbing her hands. "I'm fine I guess, work at the hospital has been pretty stressful lately. But all in all, I'm good." She smiled at her. Hinata nodded. It was silent between the two for the while, until Sakura finally broke it. "You been looking a little sad lately, is it because of Naruto?" This was the question Hinata was always asked when someone saw her. "Yea, a little... I do miss him." There was a light blush on her face. Missing him was an understatement. She was craving to see him. Sakura smiled lightly at her. "I see…I'm sure that he misses you too. But don't look too sad, he'll be back soon."

Hinata smiled and nodded. That all he could do. She didn't have the energy to try and keep a conversation going. Sakura stared at Hinata as if she was examining her. "You don't look so good Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" Honestly, no…she wasn't okay. She felt horrible. Her head was throbbing from a serious headache. Her body felt weak and numb. Her stomach growled of hungry, but eating didn't make it feel any better. She was unbelievably tired. She was running on the little bit of rest she got that morning. Hinata didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling, she smiled her usual smile. "I'm okay." Sakura could tell something was off about Hinata. Her appearance and mood wasn't one you would see from the beautiful girl. But if she said she was fine, she didn't want to push her.

Hinata had order some tea, hoping that it would calm the state that her body was in. She sat there for a while, and listened as Sakura would talk about work, their friends, even Sasuke. It was nice to just listen, that was all she had the energy to do. Sakura was in the middle of saying something when she stopped suddenly. "Hinata…that guy over, has been staring at you for a while now." Hinata turned her head slightly to see who it was. It was Takashi, the man that had been following her for weeks now. What was he doing here? Hinata turned back around, trying to avoid his eyes. She didn't want anything to do with that man, yet he was still following her. She sighed to herself. "Do you know who that is?" Hinata shook her head. "Well, he's been looking at you for a while now- oh…he's coming over here."

What? Hinata's eyes widen. Please I hope that's not true. Hinata watched Sakura as her eyes followed the man as he made his way to their table. He stopped right in front of Hinata and bowed. "Lady Hinata, it's an honor to see you again." Hinata turned her head as he was coming up from his bow. His eyes had caught hers, and he was smiling. It wasn't a pleasant smile either. Hinata just stared at him. She didn't want to answer this man. Sakura on the other hand, had watched as the man bowed to her. It was odd, because no one really bowed to Hinata anymore. But she noticed that she has never seen this guy before.

"Hello, and you are?" Sakura had asked the man. He had grabbed the chair next to Hinata and sat in it. Hinata turned her head away from him. "I'm am Takashi Otoshi, and you are…?" This man was making Hinata feel very uncomfortable. "Sakura. How do you know Hinata?" Hinata turned and looked at Sakura. "We meet on a mission once, I'm just in town visiting." It was lie. She had never meet this man before. There wouldn't be a reason to meet with the son of a feudal lord, when she already was with the love of her. Hinata hoped that Sakura would understand the look she was giving her. It was saying please help. She knew nothing of this man, and had no intentions of wanting to be around him. Sakura caught Hinata's eyes and notice an expression she hadn't seen before. She looks a little frighten. "Oh, I see. That's nice to know." Takashi had nodded. "I actually was going to ask Hinata if she wanted to take a walk with me. I mean, it is a nice evening and all."

Hinata had to get this man to leave her be. Did he not understand that she didn't want anything to do with him? She needed to talk to him. "Sure." Sakura looked surprised at Hinata. She got up from her chair and waved to Sakura. "I'll see you again, Sakura." Takashi had got up right after her and walked out the door. Hinata gave Sakura a look certainty and then left.

The two had walked for a while, just until they were away from the public eye of anyone. Hinata had stopped walking. She was very upset. How dare this man. Could he not understand that she wasn't going to be his? "What do you really need from me?" Takashi hadn't noticed that she stopped walking. He turned around and looked at her. "I want your body, my dear. I want all of you. From your beautiful hair, to your round shape. To your big breast. I want you all to myself."

Hinata's was right, this man was obsessed with her. He walked towards Hinata and grabbed her hand, dragging her under a dark tree. He pushed her body up against the tree. He grabbed both her arms and held then up above her head. Hinata was surprised by his action. She tried to release herself from his grip, but he was pushing her wrist into the bark of the tree. He moved one of his legs in between hers and held her still. "Let me go! I don't want anything to do with. Don't you understand that? No matter what you try and do to me…I will NEVER be yours!"

Takashi laughed at her. Hinata just squinted her eyes. She was angry. "…Let…me...go!" She squirmed under his hold. Takashi took his free and placed it on her thigh. He ran his hand close to her precious area. Hinata had stopped moving. Never had she wanted anyone to touch her besides Naruto. Takashi watched her face. He could tell she was scared and he liked it.

Moving his hand from there, he traced his fingertip up her thighs, over her stomach, between her breasts until he got to her throat. He wrapped his hand around her throat, adding a little bit of pressure. "Do you honestly think I care what you want? If I were to take you…right here and now…do you think someone would come and save someone as worthless as you." Hinata looked carefully at the man. He was getting more dangerous as this was going on. She needed to get away from him. "You're just a pretty girl, who wants everyone to feel sorry for her because she weak and shameful. I heard that you were supposed to take over for your clan a while back. But they discard the trash that they didn't need, huh?" Hinata tried her hardest not to listen to the man's words, but those were some of the things she had thought about herself. She started to struggle under his hold. She just wanted this to end.

"You have no confidence, you are just a shell who bottles up her worthless feeling and holds then in. All anyone would ever want from you, would be your body. No one would even take the time to love someone as despicable as you. You are a failure."

Hinata hid her eyes from under her bangs. She was trying not to cry. Everything that he had just said was the core of her inner thoughts. She knew she was vile, low, and rotten. She knew that because that's how she has always felt. No one had the right to love her if she couldn't even love herself. It had been years since someone had degraded her, but this man had put salt into her never healing wounds. He had rubbed it in and it had stung at her heart. He made her feel something she hoped she would never feel. Useless.

Giving up on her struggle, she stopped moving. Takashi chuckled. "I see…my harsh worlds must have hit home. Now…then." He moved his hand from her throat and went down to the bottom of her shirt. He grabbed the trim of her shirt and slowly started to pull it up. He ran his hand over her flat stomach, going up until he got to the valley between her breasts.

"…Naruto…" she whispered. Even if you were close to her, it would hard to make out what she said. Takashi stopped moving and looked at her. Hinata was trembling. All of the hateful thoughts that had weighted on her mind over the years, had come rushing to the surface too quickly for her to block them away. Never had she felt so uncomfortable by someone touch as she was feeling now. Was this really about to happen?

She had started crying to herself. She had finally broken down. She couldn't take any more of this. How long was it going to take for everyone to treat her like she was nothing, until they were satisfied with the results? What was the point of her life, if she was forever bound to feel like scum? Takashi watched her shaking. She was starting to breath really hard too. Hinata was crying so much that she didn't notice she had black out. She was freaking out. Her headache was making it harder to see along with the tears that were in her eyes. Her empty stomach was aching. She felt sick to the core. Hinata could feel as though she was going to throw up again and it was making it harder for her to breath.

Her breathing was becoming sharp, it was hard to get any air into her lungs. She could feel her throw up coming and with nowhere else to release it, she threw up on Takashi. The man had backed away from her as it had landed on him. Finally, releasing Hinata. She fell onto her knees and started breathing harder and harder. She almost sounded like she was screeching. Takashi was beyond pissed. He walked over and grabbed Hinata by her hair, pulling her down so her back was on the ground. He sit on top of Hinata and placed one hand around her neck, while the other had went inside her skirt, almost touch her precious flower once again. "How dare you! I will make you pay!" He tighten his grip on her neck.

Hinata was already having a hard time breathing, but with his grip getting tighter and tighter. She could feel his hand moving roughly towards her flower, but she couldn't do anything. Her body was getting no air. She tried to scream, but nothing was coming out. Was this it for her? Was she going to die as the useless trash that she was? No…she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave Naruto. She couldn't let him be alone again. She slowly moved her palm up towards Takashi arms and hit a charka point in his shoulder. Numbing his arm. She reached over and did the same to the other one. Takashi couldn't believe she stopped him. He pushed himself up on his legs and moved back a little from Hinata. "You think you can stop me, you wench?"

Her lungs were craving for air, but none was enter. She used some profound energy in her body to roll herself over so that she was on her hands and knees. She placed a hand on her chest. She was hyperventilating. Takashi walked over and kicked Hinata on her side, sending her flying into a nearby tree. "Stay on ground where you belong!" Hinata was once again laying on her back. She just wanted this to end. She wanted all of this pain to go away. She wanted…Naruto. Barely above a whisper had she called out to him. "…Please…Naruto…help me." Takashi had walked over and bent down in front of Hinata and whispered, "Now, die…like the beautiful piece of trash you are. Hi-na-ta."

Suddenly a strange figure dressed in black had walked up silently behind Takashi. He stood there unnoticed to the man that was causing Hinata so much pain. Takashi rans his hand over her face. "All you had to do was be mine." He stood up and turned around. The strange figure had grabbed him by his neck. Takashi was surprised. How come he didn't notice someone was behind him? "Who are you?" He yelled out. The silent figure did not answer, but instead he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of red orbs piercing into the man eyes. Takashi had frozen in place, he was caught in a genjutsu. The figure had threw Takashi against the trees that were across from him, before turning around to face Hinata. He bent down, pulling her shirt back down before slowly pick her up, and walking away from the scene before him.

The man looked down as he heard her say something against him. It was barely above a whisper, but she was calling out to the one person she needed the most. "…Nar..uto"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Hopefully some of you are enjoying the story. Thank you to those who have taken an interest in my story!

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think of the story so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters (except Takashi) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 6**

It was the day of the meeting. The meeting had started early that morning. The team sent by Kakashi had taken their post as the discussion of who was next in line for a Kage position within their current land had commenced.

Shikamaru was doing most of the speaking as he would be the next advisor for the future Hokage. Naruto couldn't say much into conversation because he knew he wouldn't be able to understand any of it. Ino had been relying information back to Leaf, so that everyone knew how the meeting was going. So the bored young blond ninja was leaning against the walls, listening as those in front of him talked. He was still a little worry about Hinata.

He was mostly up during the night thinking about all that things that could possibly be bothering his lady. She wasn't much of a crier, but when she did cry…she would make sure that no one would see her. He hardly ever caught her crying, unless something had made her happy but last week…the way she acted was something new to him. He sighed to himself. _'I hope you're okay, Hinata.'_

As Ino was relaying information back to the Leaf, someone had sent her some very serious Intel regarding something for Naruto. Ino eyes, flashed opened as she listened to the news being presented to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes grew wider and wider in shock. She looked over at Naruto. The news she had received was heart breaking and sadly she didn't want to be the one to tell him. She sighed to herself.

The Hokage had requested that she wait until the meeting was over before saying anything to Naruto. Since Kakashi knew that he likes to act without putting much thought into it, they didn't want him making a scene at the meeting. She understood that, but how was she going to tell him this?

It had taken a while, but the meeting had lasted four hours before it was over. The team sent to Leaf had finally returned to their room. They were exhausted. All three of them sat down and relaxed into the couch. "That was so troublesome. Damn the Hokage for making me do all his dirty work." Shikamaru sighed to himself. Naruto looked over and smiled at the man. "At least it's over and we can finally go home, you know." Naruto couldn't wait to get home and see Hinata. He missed her dearly. Leaning his head back on the couch, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. _'Hinata.'_

Ino watched Naruto. He seemed so happy to be ready to go home, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him this new. But she had too. Shikamaru could sense something was off about Ino. He looked over at her. Something was bothering her. "Ino, what's wrong?" Ino sighed.

This was going to be hard. "During the meeting, I had gotten some information from the Hokage…it was for Naruto." Without moving his head up, he said "What did Kakashi have to tell me?" Ino was silence for a while. Shikamaru could tell that whatever she was about to tell him, it wasn't good. He watched her anticipating her moves. Ino stared into Shikamaru's eyes and she could feel herself becoming upset. She shook her head slightly at him. She couldn't tell him this. Shikamaru nodded at her to continue, reassuring that it was okay.

"It's about…Hinata." Naruto's head shoot up the second he heard her name. He looked over at Ino. Her expression wasn't the same as before. It was sadder. "What about her?" Ino stared hard into Naruto's eyes. He was going to lose his mind when he heard this. "…She…Hinata…is in the hospital, Naruto." Naruto's eyes grew wide. Wait, what? What did he just hear? Hinata was where? "Ino…where is she?" Ino rubbed her hands together before repeating herself. "She's in the hospital. Someone attacked her."

Naruto could feel the rage within him rising. How dare someone put their hands on her! He could feel his breathing slowing down as his anger increased. "There's more…" Ino trailer off. She had a feeling Kakashi was right about telling Naruto after the meeting. "It happened, last night. From what Sakura seem to have told the Hokage, some guy had walked away with her and ended up attacking her. Sakura said that she is stable and can go home within the next few days. But there is something important that Sakura had found out, and she couldn't tell the Hokage anymore than that."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his face in his hands as he was trying to control the raging anger that was hushing within him. Why would anyone dare to hurt her? Or touch her for all that matter? He was upset, because Hinata was hurt. But more towards himself, because he wasn't there to protect her. "I was told that she had called out for you." Naruto moved his head from his hands to look between his friends. Shikamaru was shaking his head, sighing to himself. Ino was trying not to look as upset as she was. Naruto didn't want his friends to see him like this so got up and went to his room. He shut the door.

Shikamaru was very impressed with how well he handled that. But he understood that it meant they were heading back to Leaf tomorrow. Naruto tried to keep is angry in check, but with him not being near Hinata…It wouldn't last long. Shikamaru knew that he would soon lose his cool. Whoever did this, was going to regret it deeply if Naruto found out who it was. He sighed to himself. "How troublesome…" Ino just shook her head. "Poor Hinata."

Naruto was sitting on the floor, with his back leaned against the door. His hands were grabbing his hair out of frustration. He couldn't believe someone had hurt his angel. He promised he would protect her. That was exactly what he was going to do. Never would someone touch her the way that they did. She said that if anything happened to her, she would tell him…but her asking from him was enough to know that she needed him. He had to calm down and think rational about this… for her. He was going rip to shreds the person who did this to her and could think that they would just get away with it. Suddenly, he remember that Ino said that Sakura had found out something important. What did she find? God, he hoped she was okay.

Shikamaru had knocked on his door. "We'll be leaving in the morning, so be ready by dawn. We have a lot ground to make." He walked away.

* * *

Hinata could feel her body starting to wake up. She stirred awake. Her head still hurt a little, but it was better than before. When she opened her eyes a little, she could tell she was isn't in her room. Instantly she shoot up, looking around _. 'Where am I?'_ She was looking around the room a little confused. _'How did I get here?'_ She couldn't really remember what had happened last night. All she could remember was Takashi and his hold on her. After that everything had blacked out. "What happened yesterday?"

As her vision started clearing up, she could tell that she in a hospital room. _'Why am I here?'_ She looked down to see her body had a few wraps on it. The most visible one was around her neck. She rubbed her hands down her body until she felt a shot of pain on her side. _'Oh, what happened to me?'_ She put her face in her hands, trying to remember the events of last night. But it was all a blur. This was a mess. Never did she want to end up in the hospital. How was she going to tell Naruto what happened? _'Naruto…I'm sorry. I lied. I told you I would be okay, but I'm not.'_

The door to her hospital room opened. Hinata moved her head from hands to look over as Sakura had walking in. "Hinata, I see you're finally awake." She nodded her head. Sakura moved over to the bed and took a sit in a chair next to her. "What happened to you?" Hinata stared at Sakura. She only could remember so much from last night. "I…though that if I went to tell that man to finally leave me alone, he would. But instead he started to get rough and dangerous. All I remember is that he held me against a tree and was..."

Then suddenly everything came rushing back. She remember the harsh words that he had said to her. How some of those words were what she had thought of her herself every day. But hearing someone say it after all these years, must have cracked the walls she built completely. How could she let the words of a complete stranger put her into the state that she was in? She also remembered the way he had touched her, running is hands over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling a bit gross. Never had anyone touched her that way besides Naruto and having someone else running their hands over her, made her feel like she betrayed her love. Sakura was staring at her. "I don't remember what happened much after that, but I was having a hard time breathing. Then when I woke up, I was here."

Hinata sighed to herself. She didn't want to tell Sakura why she ended up the way that she was. But she knew that this event meant that she would have to finally tell Naruto about how she was feeling. She wasn't ready to do it yet, but she was hurt. He would want to know why she was like this. Whenever he was around, she would become weak around him and that meant that even if she didn't want to, she knew she would end up telling him.

She looked over at Sakura, waiting for her to say something. "How dare that fool assault you! The second right after you left. I went to go find Kiba. It would be easier to find you if he was around. It took a while to find him, but when I did we came rushing in the direction you were in. He seemed to know exactly where you were." Hinata nodded. "I see, thank you guys." Sakura smiled at her. "We weren't the ones who found you, it was Sasuke."

Hinata eyes grew wide. "He was coming home and found you. He dropped you off here last night." It was surprising to know that Sasuke was the one who saved her. She didn't think he knew who she was. But she would have to thank him when she was released. "But let's talk about your health." She nodded again. "After Sasuke had dropped you off, I had examined you. You ended up hyperventilating. If you would have come later than you did, then you might have been in trouble then. There are also some marks around your neck as though he tried to choke you. There's a slight bruises on your side by your stomach. With a few days of rest, you should be fine." Hinata smiled. She wasn't as hurt as she thought she was…physically. But mentally, that was a whole different story.

"There still something I need to talk to you about, Hinata." Shaken from her thoughts, she nodded for her to continue. "Your body physical is becoming weak. I can tell that you haven't been eating much or even getting enough sleep. With the state that you are in right now, this isn't good for you." Hinata eyes grew wide. "I did eat yesterday, but lately my stomach doesn't want to keep anything down." Sakura nodded. "Hinata…I have some news for you."

News? She was a little stressed as it was. But would this news add to her already racing mind. "Hinata...you're pregnant." Hinata's eyes had widen. "Wait…what did you just say?" Sakura smiled at her. "You're about two months pregnant." Hinata could feel tears growing in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Never had she imagined that she would be a mother so soon. But now it was real. Her little family of just her and Naruto was growing. She smiled to herself. They were going to be parents. "I can't believe it."

"I'm glad you're smiling. But we need to talk about how your physical health can strain your baby. You have to eat. Try and eat things that won't make you feel too sick. Even light meals are okay until you have gained your appetite back. But don't stop eating completely. You also need to sleep way more then you have been doing the last few weeks. You're overworking your body when you're not getting enough sleep." Hinata just nodded as she was processing this information. "I understand eating right now is a little hard, but what's keeping your from sleeping?"

Hinata played with her fingers. She couldn't tell Sakura that the amount of stressed that had built up from her thoughts, that man, and herself…were the cause of her lack of sleep. Her mind was never at rest and it was becoming harder and harder to get some sleep. But she had to tell her something. "I…think it's just because I haven't been feeling well. That's all."

"I see…" Hinata looked down at her stomach and smiled. A life created by her and Naruto was growing within her. She couldn't believe it. She remember that sharp pain on her side and needed to ask Sakura about it. "About my side…when I was hurt….it didn't do anything to the baby, did it?" Sakura just shook her head. "No, you're baby is fine. But if it was closer to your stomach, then it would have been more of a problem." Hinata sighed in relief. That was good to hear.

Sakura stood up and stretched her body out. She turned to Hinata, gaving her a concerned look. "Hinata… I should tell you this now. Naruto…is on his way home from his mission. I informed the Hokage about your situation and asked him if he could please let Naruto know. I'm sure by now that knucklehead is livid about hearing what happened to you. So be prepared for his return." Hinata watched as Sakura headed towards the door, but before leaving she stopped and turned around. "We will be keeping you here for the night, and tomorrow Kiba can walk you home." Hinata nodded and bowed. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled at her friend before leaving the room. She watched as the door closed completely.

Hinata wasn't ready to deal with Naruto yet. They had a lot that they needed to talk about and sort through. Most of it was her fault and she felt bad for making him worry about her. But she knew that once he was home, everything would come to the surface. She would have a lot of explaining to do. She also knew that once her husband knew of Takashi, that he would have no misery for what he had done to her. It would only be few days before his return, so this gave her time to figure her thoughts out, because she was going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Hopefully those who are still reading, are enjoying the story as it continues.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think of the story.)

I uploaded a new story, so if anyone's interested please go and check it out!

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters (except Takashi), they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 7**

It had been a week since Hinata was released from the hospital. Kiba had walked her home and had made sure she was okay before leaving. He would come around ever few days to check on her. But since then she had mostly just stayed in the house, trying to let her body get the rest it had needed. Although she was eating better, sleep wasn't coming to her as easily. Her hateful thoughts still haunted her and the fear of that men returning had scared her.

On top of that, she was mostly concerned on how Naruto was going to take the things she had to say and what had happened to her. She was scared of his reaction because she didn't want him to think low of her and even hate her. His support meant everything to her, but she was scared that her words would push him away from her. She would end up alone…without him. How can you tell the one who loves you so much, that you hate yourself? That you resent your being? How would he take that? Along with dealing with explain Takashi and that whole ordeal. It was going to be too much.

Hinata was sitting at the dining room table drinking some tea. It seemed to be the only thing that relaxed her besides Naruto. But at the moment he wasn't around. She felt tired and restless. It was hard to keep the things that were stressing her off of her mind, but sitting in the house alone for the past few days wasn't helping anything. It was giving her too much time to thing. She had finished her tea and went upstairs. Maybe a bath would calm her mind.

She went into the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was in, she started the bath up and just let the water fill the tub. As she was waiting, she went in looked at herself in the mirror. She was only wearing one of Naruto's shirts. But she looked tired. She had bags under her eyes and anything bright see looked at was sensitives to her eyes. The bruising on her neck was better, but it was still a little red.

Grabbing the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head, she dropping it onto the ground by her feet. The bruising on her stomach was better too, but it was still big and dark. She turned to the side to look at her stomach. Although she was only two months, she couldn't see much a difference in her body yet. Hinata smiled to herself, running her hands over her stomach. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening.

The water for her bath was full. She turned it off and striped herself of her undergarments before stepping in. She sighed as how the hot water was releasing the tension from her body. She sunk deeper and deeper into the water, closing her eyes. Not only was this going to give her time to think, but it also was in some way, making her thoughts clearer than what they were.

* * *

Although it took way longer coming back then going, the team sent from the Leaf had finally made it back into the Land of Fire. The falling snow had slowed them down a bit but they had arrived last night at the border. That had given them time to rest before they had to make the rest of the trip back to the Leaf village. As morning had come, the team had started moving again and by nightfall they would be back at the village.

As they were hopping through the trees, Naruto was in the back trying to retain the angrier within. The closer they came to the Leaf, the more he could feel it growing. He knew he needed to see Hinata first, but the angry in his body was telling him to go and find whoever had hurt her. But when looking down at the red scarf around his neck, he knew doing that would hurt Hinata more. He wanted to talk to her first before doing anything that might affect her badly. She already wasn't well and he didn't want to make her worst by acting off of his anger. He was so busy thinking that he almost didn't hear Shikamaru calling him.

"Naruto!" He almost ran into a branch, but caught himself and continued on through the trees. "Sorry, I'm fine!" He yelled towards Shikamaru. Naruto knew he had a lot he wanted to say to Hinata, but she had more. He would listen to her. Listening was the only that he could do until he understood how she was feeling. _'I'm almost home, wait for me.'_

* * *

It was night time by the time Hinata had opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she fallen asleep in the tub. She blushed to herself, it was kind of embarrassing. Her little nap had given her some rest, so she felt a little better. After getting out of the tub, Hinata went and put on some undergarments before going over and grabbing one of Naruto's black shirts. She pulled it over her head, pulling her hair from beneath the shirt. After adjusting it, she turned her head towards the window and could see that it had started snowing again. She smiled to herself. _'It's pretty when it snows at night.'_

Although it was late, Hinata wasn't able to go back to sleep. So she decided to go sit on the couch and watch the snow until she most likely fell asleep. She grabbed a blanket and curled herself into the couch, with the blanket wrapped around her. It was quite in the house. A little too quite. Hinata sat there watching as snow once again would cover the ground. It was colder outside at night. She had hoped that Naruto and the others were okay, if they had made it back into the Land of Fire yet.

Hinata's mind had drifted off when she thought about Naruto. It was exciting to know that he was coming back. That she would finally be able to see him, because she missed him. But she was afraid…to talk to him about herself. She had never done it before and it would be something new. She never thought she would afraid to see him with the way that she was right now.

Watching his face as she would slipping her heart and soul out to him was something she never wanted to see. She didn't want him to feel as though he had to pity her. More than anything, she didn't want his pity. She just wanted him to hear her out. This burden had been weighing on her mind for most of her life and now it was time to release it. She couldn't feel this way forever if it was going to always put a stop on her life. It had stopped her from being the person she wanted to be. She couldn't stand up for herself, grow into a strong person and even it made it harder for her to talk to Naruto when she was younger. The hate she felt for herself had ruined so many chances for her.

But somehow she broken through those barrier. She learned to stand for herself. To be whom she wanted to be. Over time, she figured it wasn't herself who had broken them…but it was Naruto. He showed her how to be confident in herself. To be herself. She learned that she really did love him to the ends of the earth. It was all because of him…he had changed her. But it didn't stop her from feeling guilty and ashamed of herself. Like she was using him to make herself happy.

But all of that was going to change. She needed to make sure that she was strong mentally. With a new life coming into this world, she had more to protect than just Naruto. But her little family as well. She had to be a strong wife, and a strong mom. Who can stand by those who needs her the most without feeling like she was doing something wrong.

Her thoughts had finally came together on what she was going to say. But she was sure the second that she saw Naruto face, she would forget everything in a heartbeat. He did have that effect on her. She smiled to herself and leaned more into the couch. She was comfortable and cozy, as she continued to watch the snow fall. "It's such a quiet night." she whispered to herself.

* * *

It was just around midnight as the team had finally returned to the Leaf. Everyone was exhausted and honestly, they couldn't wait to get home. Shikamaru had told the team that they will report to the Hokage at noon tomorrow. Naruto nodded in agreement. Shikamaru was getting ready to walk away, when he stopped and looked a Naruto. "I'm going to walk Ino home before heading back to my place. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just going straight home." Shikamaru looked at the men for a little before sighing. Ino smiled and waved as she started walking away. "We'll see you at noon, Naruto. Make sure to tell Hinata hi and that we're fine. I'm sure she would want to know." He smiled at Ino and waved back. "I will." Ino started walking with Shikamaru right behind her. When Ino was out of ear range, Shikamaru turned around and said, "Go make sure Hinata is okay, and remember…listen to what she has to say." Naruto nodded before turning around and disappearing into the night.

It didn't take long for the blonde ninja to finally make it in front of his home. He hopped on the roof tops and had made it there pretty quickly. Upon his arrival, he noticed that there weren't any lights on in the house. Which was odd. _'Maybe Hinata is sleep, it is late._ ' He went up the steps, opening the door to his house. It was dark inside. He closed the door and sighed to himself. _'It's good to finally be home.'_ He was leaning against the door for a while until he finally kicked off his shoes and walked into the house.

Everything was the same from before he left. I mean, why wouldn't it be? He walked passed the living and up the stairs to their bedroom, hoping to see Hinata lying in bed. When he got there, he noticed that she was missing. He went back downstairs and as he was walking pass the couch, an odd form had caught his eye. He moved in front of the it and saw her. Hinata. She was asleep.

Naruto bent down and smiled to himself. _'Hinata.'_ God, he missed her like crazy. She looked so beautiful. Her faced looked so peaceful and she was breathing lightly. He moved his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. She looked tired. "Did you have a hard few weeks too?" he whispered to her sleeping form.

The angry that was growing in him earlier had calmed down the second he saw her face. She always had a way of making him feel better, even if it was only just looking at her. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before getting up. She looked comfortable. He decided to leave her there until he cleaned himself up before coming to take her to bed. Before leaving, he moved his hand towards her face and brush her hair to the side.

Naruto had made is way up the stairs towards the bathroom. He grabbed some clothes and took a really quick shower. Just to get the dirt and grim off of him from all the traveling they had been doing. It was nice to be home, because he finally got to see Hinata. But he also knew that they needed to talk. He wanted to know what was bothering her and what had happened last week.

More importantly, he wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to hear her say it. Most of the time when he would ask her, she would say that she was. But since he learned that she never really was actually okay, he had to do everything in his power to make her feel better. It was going to be a long night, but he was ready for this. It was her turn to express how she was feeling.

Once he was done, he got dressed in a black shirt and dark grey sweats. As he was walking downstairs, he had a towel in his hands as he was trying to dry his wet hair. He walked back over to couch and sat in front of a sleeping Hinata. He took his hand and caressed her head.

* * *

She didn't know when she fell asleep but it was nice to know her body was finally letting her rest. She didn't know how long she was sleeping, when she suddenly felt something heavy on her head. It was rubbing her. It was a nice and gentle touch. She frowned a little as she was starting to wake up. She stirred her head and opened her eyes a slightly. It was foggy at first, but as her vision started to become clearer she could see a handsome blonde sitting in front of her. He was using one hand to lean his head against and the other was a caressing her hair. He was staring at her.

Hinata smiled to herself. _'You're home'_. She relaxed into his touch. God, she missed him like crazy. She smiled at him. Barely above a whisper she said, "Welcome home…Naruto." Naruto lightly smiled at her and moved his hand from her hair to her cheek. "I'm home, Hinata."

She moved one of her hands from underneath her covers and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek. "I'm glad your home." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "How was your mission." She asked him. "It was okay." They were silence for a while. Although they were happy to see each other, they knew that they would need to talk. But how were they going start? "Did…I wake you up?" Naruto had asked her. Hinata shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Naruto was looking at her face closely. It was easy to tell she was exhausted. She had bags under her eyes. She barely could keep her eyes opened and she looked paler than normal. She didn't look like the Hinata before he left. She looked so different. He was right for worrying about her.

After everything he heard from Ino, Hinata wasn't in a good place physically, but mentally she might be a wreck. They needed to talk. Before anything could be solved, he needed to hear from her. He didn't want to be the one to starts this, but it needed to be done. "Hinata…you know we need to talk." Hinata eyes widen a bit. This was it. No matter how much her heart didn't want this moment to happen, she knew it was time. She sat up and nodded at him. "…I know." Naruto stood up and stretched his head. "Let's not do it here." He bent down and scoop Hinata up into his arms.

Hinata was surprised at her husband sudden movement, but it was nice to feel the warmth of his chest once again. _'I really have missed you.'_ She snuggled into his arms as he walked up the stairs to their room. Once they were in, he closed to door with his foot.

He walked over to the bed and sat Hinata down at the end. After placing her down, he sat across from her. He moved closer to her and fixed the blankets over her body before moving back to where he was sitting. Hinata hid her eyes from Naruto. She didn't want to be the one to start this. She was terrified of having to say this. But she knew it had to be done.

"Where do you want to start?" Naruto had asked her. Hinata looked into his eyes. Honestly, she didn't know. "You can pick…" Naruto nodded. He had so much he wanted to hear from her. Starting with the thing that had been on his mind for so long was a good start to the conversation. "Are you happy, Hinata?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Sorry for the wait to those of you who are reading. Am I thankful that even a few of you are interested in my story. So thank you again!

Please Enjoy! (Also write a review to let me know what you think of this chapter and of the story as it continues.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 8**

Hinata just stared at him. Was she happy? I mean had she ever been happy? It was hard to tell. She was happy when Naruto was around, but without him…could she say she was happy? "What do you mean?" she had asked him. She knew exactly what he meant by his question. But she was trying to stalk answering.

Naruto wanted Hinata to tell him the truth. He wanted to hear how she felt about everything that had been bothering her. Now was the chance. "Are you happy with your life, with yourself…are you happy with me?" Hinata looked at him shocked. She wasn't so happy with her life or even herself, but she was unbelievably happy with him.

"Happy wouldn't even explain how I feel with you, Naruto. You make me feel good about myself. I love how caring and gentle you are to me. I love everything that embody who you are as a person. I love you, so please don't think that I wouldn't be happy with you." Naruto nodded at her answer. "But what about your life…yourself?"

She sighed to herself. She couldn't answer those without lying to him and she couldn't do that to him again. It was silent between the two for a while. Naruto moved himself into a more comfortable position before continuing, "I can tell it's harder for you to answer those. With the way that you cried before I left, it proves something is wrong Hinata. I don't want to force you into say anything, but please…" he trailer off. He reached over to grab her hands into his. Hinata just stared at him. This was it. It was time to tell him. She removed her hands from his.

"Naruto…I have something to say. Please just hear me out." He nodded, waiting for her to continue. She bent her head down and playing nervously with her hands. She couldn't look at him as she was saying this. He was going to make her regret everything the second it came out of her mouth. She sighed to herself heavily and began spilling her heart out. Her voice was barely a whisper as she started.

"For so long…ever since I could remember…I had these feeling about myself. I'm sure you of all people can understand how I could be feeling. Growing up…I was the shy little girl who no one ever took a second glance at because I was seen as someone who was weak. My kind heart had made me feeble towards others. I had no confidence and could never get the words I wanted to say out, without making a fool of myself. Because of my personality, I had…I was told so many harsh things by others that had shaped my mind to believe it was true. Naruto…I…" she trailer off.

She could feel the tear in her slowly building. She had to be strong. She needed to say this. "I hate myself." Naruto eyes grew wide instantly. "I can't stand who I am as a person. The person that you love, hates herself to the core of her being. I can't stand how worthless and weak of a person I am. I try…and act as though I am fine and that I can handle everything, but I can't. It so hard...to try and look happy when you don't feel it. No matter how hard I want to forget or push such hurtful words away or into the back of my mind. They resurface, making me feel like completely trash. I can hear them all the time. Just ringing in my head. You're **nothing,** **trash, worthless, despicable, hopeless, weak, a mistake and shameful**. You lack in the ability to do anything. All you do is take up needed space. If you can't be used, why are you here?"

"It's hard to not listen….as someone…shoots the little bit of confidence you have down the drain. I never asked to be called such hurtful things…and it hurts to know, that the people around you can think so little of you for being who you are. You understand that…don't you?"

The tears she was trying to hold back were sliding down her face. "… I hate that my kind heart…can make people feel the need to demoralize me. As though that could change anything. It didn't change anything for the good. It had only made me come to hate myself as I grew up."

"I heard so many things about myself that I soon started to see how true it all was…I could see…the person they called hopeless…shameful…weak, all of it every time I looked into a mirror. All I see is such a disgusting person, who can't stand up for herself and even know I still do. I want to cry every day, every time I look at myself."

"I've been in so much pain…for so long. I hate…how no one has never just liked me for me. Weak or not…No one has ever looked at me as a person with feeling. I soon started to realize that no one could love me if I couldn't even love…myself."

Hinata moved her hands from her lap and covered her face. Crying into her hands. "…I feel so….sorry for feeling this way. But it has made me so internally miserable with my life and myself. So…to answer your question. I'm not happy at all." She was crying hard now. "…I'm…so…sorry. Please…forgive…me."

All that was heard, were the cries coming from Hinata. Naruto was shocked. Hinata had a deep wound in her heart. It was deeper then he could understand. She had been hurt and there was no way to repair the damage it had done to her.

He understood how Hinata was feeling. It was hard to growing up and people would only look at you as though your life was a mistake. That there wasn't any reason for you to be around. But it was also different between the two. He learned to grow from others disappoints and show that nothing was going to stop him from doing what he wanted.

But with Hinata, the words had piled up and dug a hole in her heart. It was hard for her to grow, when she lacked the things she needed. The love of others and towards herself. Naruto had once hated himself too. No one had ever like him because of Kurama. Although at the time he didn't know, but what could he do? You can't force people to like you. No matter how hard you tried. But that also didn't mean that saying such unforgivable things were going to make someone feel better about themselves. His wife had a broken heart.

Naruto moved over and pulled Hinata into his arms. She was crying her eyes out. It was almost the same as it was before he left. She was hurt. He rubbed the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

Shikamaru was right. Which wasn't a surprise. She had some resentment towards something. It was herself. The only one who made her feel comfortable enough for her to tell him all of this was him. Naruto pulled her closer as she cried. Right now….all she needed was someone who would comfort when she needed it the most.

It had been a while, but Hinata had finally stopped crying. She moved back a little from his chest. She needed to finish what she had to say. "There was one things that never change no matter how I felt about myself. It was my love towards you, Naruto. I have always loved you from the bottom of my heart. When no one else could make me feel better about myself. It was you…"

"You were the one who made me feel as though I had confidence. That I am such a beauty person with so much potential. You make me feel as though my kind heart is my strength and that I can embrace it…grow from it. You make me feel how I should always feel...happy. I always feel bad that I have to rely on you when you have so many things on your plate already. I feel selfish that I need to be near you to feel like me. I'm sorry."

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. It was hard for him to see her like this. Watching the one you love cry wasn't something that anyone wanted to see. But she had told him something that was deep in her heart and he couldn't be more grateful that she felt like she could tell him.

"Thank you for telling me all of that. I know it took a lot of confidence to say how you have been feeling. "He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You did well." Hinata looked at Naruto. She wasn't expecting him to act like this.

"Naruto…" He lightly smiled at her. "Hinata…as the person who loves you, it's hard to hear that you're unhappy with yourself. Never would I want you to be unhappy about anything. But I see where you are coming from. It's hard to love who you are as a person, when someone is always making you feel horrible. But can I tell you something? He placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away some of her remaining tears.

"I'm not saying what I'm about to say because I am you're husband. But I am saying this as a man who truly loves you. Hinata…although you may be pretty. No one will ever take the time to see how kind and warm your heart is."

Hinata pushed herself back further so she could look into his eyes. "Those who don't take the time to learn who you are as person, will never understand that your kindness is your strength. It's what makes you who you are. Your gentle and kind character is what represents the strengths that you can't display in other ways." He smiled at her.

"Everyone thinks that if you have amazing powers and are strong that that's what you would consider strength. But what about those who have hearts that have so much care in them? You're right when you said that no one could see you for who you were. Those who didn't, don't deserve it from you."

"Naruto…what…are…?" He shook his head at her. "You were wrong, when you said you thought no one could love you if you couldn't love yourself." He grabbed Hinata's hand in his and squeezed it. "I love you more than anything. I love you for you Hinata. I couldn't care less about others opinion of you. In my eyes, you are such a beautiful, kind hearted person who has so much love to give. You're soft side is what makes you such a sweetheart."

"I know that it's hard to let go of the things people have said to you, but please…for me. Don't let their harsh words control your life for forever. Don't let such hateful people control you. Control yourself. I don't mind if it's going to take months or years until you can let go of all of those feeling towards yourself. More than anything, I am here to support you. Please don't ever feel like you're alone. I don't want you to feel as though it's selfish to rely on your husband. That is what I am here for. If you need help, let me be the one to help you. If I can make you feel better in anyway, then I will try everything in my power to do it. You're such a precious person. You deserve to be happy."

Hinata could feel herself becoming teary eyed again. This was what Naruto did to her. He had a way of making her feel like such a wonderful person. It was nice to know that someone really loved her gentle nature and that someone loved her for her.

It had clicked in her mind, that those hurtful words were nothing compared to how Naruto had felt for her. Although it would take time, she had to get better when it came to herself. She smiled at Naruto. "You always have a way with words." He chuckled. "I guess…sometimes I do." Hinata laughed at him as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Hinata." Naruto had grabbed her face and pulled it so that it mere inches from his. He was staring into her eyes. "Never say that you hate yourself again." His face was serious and you could hear the hint of anger behind it. Smiling lightly at him she said, "I promise I won't say it again." Naruto stared at her for a few seconds longer, before placing a kiss on her lips. Those words were something he hoped to never here from her again. He pulled back a little. "I'll hold you too that." Hinata smiled as he pulled her into another kiss.

Never had she been so glad to be back in Naruto's arms. She missed his warmth. His smell, his smile. She missed everything about him. Now he was home. Kissing her.

Naruto pulled back a mere inch and kissed her nose. Hinata giggled at the feel of it. "…Thank you, Naruto." He pulled back and looked at her face. "You don't need to thank me." She shook her head. "I do. Thank you for listening to me. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I couldn't ask for anyone better to love. " Naruto smiled and gave a peck on her lips. One issue off the list had been settle for now. But there was something else they needed to talk about.

Hinata was looked at Naruto's face. Is expression had changed really quickly. Is was more serious and a little angry. "Naruto?" He pushed Hinata down so she was sitting right in front of him again. "Why were you in the hospital, more importantly are you okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter is good.

Thank you to those who are still reading after all this time!

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review so I can know how everyone is feel as the story continues)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 9**

Hinata forgot that he knew about her being in the hospital. This was something she didn't want to talk about because his angry would have more control over him then anything.

"Hinata." She looked into his eyes as he called her name. "Okay…right after you left for your mission, I had this strange feeling that someone had been following me." Naruto squinted his eyes. "Was someone following you?" She nodded. "Later that day, I walked to the training grounds and had still felt it. It turns out I was being followed by this guy….named Takashi."

"What did he want?" Hinata eyes grew wide. How could see tell her husband that another man wanted her? That he had touched her in such an indecent way? That he had some odd desire, maybe even obsession for her?

"Hinata…what did he want from you? Hinata could tell Naruto was slowly becoming angry, and what she was about to tell him was going to push him closer to the edge. "…He wanted…me." Naruto had to do a double take. "Wait, what?" Hinata moved the covers off her body and pushed them aside. She was slowly getting nervous.

Naruto's reaction is what she was more concerned about. He liked to act without thinking and she had a feeling he might run off before she could finish. "He wanted to have me, Naruto. Every time that I saw him from that day on, all he would ask for was me. He wanted…me."

Naruto at first, didn't understand what she meant. Even after all this time, he was still pretty dense. But as she kept saying it over again, it was slowly starting to process. Someone else… beside him… had wanted to make love to his wife. Someone had wanted Hinata for themselves.

He closed his eyes trying to keep his anger in check. He didn't like Hinata to see that side of him. But he was pissed that someone had tried to take her way from him. "No matter how many time, I would tell him to leave me alone…he would come back asking for more." Naruto breathing was becoming rough. He could feel his blood starting to boil. _'Calm down…you need to calm down.'_ As she was explaining it to him, he had a feeling he was the guy who had attacked her.

"…What happened next?" Hinata played with her fingers. She didn't want to explain this to him. She hated to even thinking about what was next and she could see how upset he was becoming.

"One day…I was out eating lunch with Sakura. She called me over and we were talking about mild things. Nothing to serious. When all of a sudden the guy walks over and offers to have a night walk with me. I thought…that if I could finally get him to leave me alone. I won't have to see him again."

Hinata closed her eyes and continued. "Naruto…he held me against my will. He said such hurtful things to me. He tried…to…" she trailer off. She didn't want to say anymore. She couldn't say anymore. So instead she had to show him. She moved off the bed and stood up.

Moving her hair to the side and pointed to her neck. Naruto eyes grew wide. He could see a red mark going around her neck that kind of looked like someone hands. _'Did he…choke…her?'_ Hinata moved her hair back. She glided her hands down her body until she got to the end of her shirt. She lift it up until it was under her breasts. Naruto eyes grew wider. There was a big bruises on her side. _'What…the hell...'_

Hinata was waiting for Naruto to say something, but he wasn't moving at all. She moved back over to the bed, crawling over to him until she was right in front of him. "Naruto." Whispering his name. She couldn't see his face, his short hair was somehow covering his eyes. She was a little scared because he wasn't doing anything.

Reaching her hand out and placing it onto his chest, Naruto had moved so quick that she didn't even see him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was laying on her back and he was on top of her. Naruto had both his legs on her side. He was holding her down.

"…Naruto…please say something to me…" she whispered towards him. She didn't want to relive the moment by telling him, but he wasn't reacting himself and it was scaring her. He was never silent like this and it was hard to read him by his action. She could feel the tension radiating it way off his body. He was very mad.

Naruto moved his face down, until his forehead was leaning against hers. He was trying to recollect his thoughts. This was the only way he could do this without running off to find the bastard or opening his mouth to say something he didn't intended to say. He was afraid that he would say something that he didn't mean to and he would hurt her even in his rush of anger.

He was beyond pissed. No, more like furious. That some man…had tried to touch Hinata, without worry about her answer. But when she was told that she wanted to be left alone…he had attacked her. ' _How would ever do such a thing to her?'_

Livid was an understatement for how he was feeling. "…Please…" He heard Hinata whisper on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked a little frighten. He didn't mean to scare her but he was angry. He was about to pull back when Hinata wrapped her hands around his chest and hugged him.

"Please…let me finish. I don't want to have to ever tell this story again." Hinata sighed before finishing. "I had blacked out during most of it, but I do remember defending myself. Although it wasn't much... it had helped. By the time help came, Sasuke had found me. He took me to the hospital and let me rest. After I had woken up I was fine."

Naruto moved up, pulling Hinata with him so that she was sitting in front of him again, but was still she was hugging him. Hinata could see how dark his eyes were. "…Whoever this guy was…I will make him regret ever laying eyes on you. He hurt you and that is unforgiveable."

Hinata understood that Naruto would do anything to protect her, but with the look in his eyes…she knew that Takashi would regret doing what he had done when Naruto would find him. Her kind heart held no sympathy for what that man deserved. "I'm sorry for being mad like this, but nothing makes me more pissed then knowing someone had harmed you. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you." Hinata moved her arms from his chest and grabbed one of his hand. She brought it towards her face and kissed it. "It's okay…Naruto."

"What…happened at the hospital?" Hinata looked into his tired eyes. He seemed stressed about everything they had talk about tonight. She felt bad because she was the cause. "Is this stressing you out?" Naruto squeezed her hand in his. "No…I'm just…a little frustrated that's all." Hinata moved her face closer to his. "With me?" Naruto stared at her. There is no way he was frustrated at her, but more at everything that was happening to her. "No never at you, Hina."

Hinata smiled. "So the hospital…" she nodded as it was she sigh to continue. "Right. So before everything that happened. I was having a hard time eating and sleeping. Sleeping was just an issue of me over thinking everything from the last weeks. But eating was hard. Every time I would eat something, I would just end up throwing it up." Even in the depths of his angry, Naruto was shocked. "What did Sakura say?"

Hinata moved closer until her and Naruto's face were inches apart. She whispered to him. "I was there…because I had ended up hyperventailing…freaking out. The injuries on my body are fine. But Naruto…I have something I need to tell you when things have finally calmed down."

Why couldn't she tell him now? "Why later?" She rubbed her hands on his neck. "It wouldn't be the right time to tell you." He just nodded. Whatever it was, it seemed too important to say with the way the mood of the night was.

They were silent for a while. Hinata could feel Naruto body tensing up. He was still angry. She couldn't blame him. Naruto was a dangerous person when he was upset beyond belief and that guy didn't know what he had coming to him. But she knew that they needed to solve this Takashi issue so that they can move on…so that she could move on from this.

"Naruto…I know you want to find him, but you have to be calm about this." Naruto squinted his eyes. He was angry but he never wanted to take it out on her. But the thought of her going off alone with him had been bothering him the second those words left her sweet lips.

In his mind, he knew it wasn't her fault in any way. But in his heart, this was truly something unforgivable. Yet here she was, acting so calmly about this as if it wasn't bothering her. He had touched her...and said hurtful words to her. But it seemed to not be as much as an issue to her as it was to him.

So instead of answering her, he looked away from her, glancing outside the window. He didn't want her to know how he was really feeling about this. Calming himself down would be better before saying anymore.

He... had a look she had never seen before on his face when he turned away from her. It was mix with a hint of anger cover behind disappointment. Hinata didn't say anymore. All she could do was sit there, she couldn't say anything that would calm him down. They were sitting there for a while and he still wasn't looking at her. ' _Maybe he need time alone to think this through.'_ She didn't like to be around him when he was like this.

Hinata moved herself off of Naruto. Grabbing the blanket from before as she moved herself off the bed. She turned to walk away, but was stopped when Naruto had grabbed her hand. "Don't leave." She turned to look at him. Naruto was upset but she was the one who had endured that moment. If anyone should be trouble by this, it was her. "You being mad, won't change what happened. I understand that you are upset because I was hurt. I know you're mad at me."

Naruto sat up on the bed. She always could read him, that was why he looked away. But I guess it hadn't help. "I'm not mad at you." Hinata shook her head. "You are, I can tell because never have I seen you look away from me with much an angry expression."

Naruto was silent for a little. If he were to be honest with himself, he was mad at her. Why would she think going off with that man was going to solve anything? All he had to do was get her alone and he could have done what he intended to do. By her story, it seemed pretty close to happening. Hinata was over here acting as though this wasn't a big deal. She was almost…raped by some guy and she was pushing this off as a later issue.

He let go of her hand and stood up from the bed. "You're right, I am mad." Hinata eyes grew wide. "I'm mad because you're pushing this off like it nothing." Hinata moved away from Naruto. Was he kidding? Did he really think she was just trying to shove this under the rug? She was upset because she had never wanted something like that to happen to her ever. She had only wanted to be touched by him and no one else. Never had she felt so violated... dirty. How could he even say that to her.

"…How could you even think that? Do you think I enjoyed being…beaten and almost…" She had tears falling from her eyes. "You of all people, why would you think that?" Naruto squinted his eyes at her. "I never said that, Hinata. But I just don't understand the way you are acting about this. How could you be so calm?"

"You of all people should know that reliving horrible moments are more of a curse, Naruto…" Walking over, he cupping her face with his hands. "Then tell me how you're feel, right now. You've been saying it all night, what's stopping you now?" He was staring in her eyes and never had he seen those lavender orbs look so mad at him. Hinata put her hands on his chest pushing him away.

What was stopping her? She knew what it was. It was him. He was stopping her. The one person who she was comfortable telling anything to had made her feel like she like she couldn't even handle this conversation anymore with the way he was acting.

In her heart, she felt like she had betrayed Naruto. Never was another man supposed to touch her like that ever, but Takashi…he had done it. How was she going to tell Naruto with him acting off of his anger like this? She was more hurt than ever. Naruto was surprised that she push him away. She was never like this. Did he hit an unpleasant nerve in her sweet body? "Hinata?"

She turned towards the door, before opening it in such cold tone she said, "If you were there, I wouldn't be feeling the need to just let it go. But you weren't. So who is the one to blame, Naruto? You said you would protect me and you didn't." Opening the door, she walked out closing it behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

I honestly didn't want this story to be that long but it just seems to keep going. There's only a few more chapters until the end.

Thank you to those who are still reading after all this time! You guys are great!

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you're thinking.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, (except Takashi) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 10**

The door to their room had closed quietly as Hinata had shut it behind her. Naruto went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He grabbed his hair out of frustration. Never had he seen Hinata mad before. More like he had never seen her mad at him. Never did he **want** to make her mad, and tonight he had hit a nerve in her.

He never meant to be mad at her. It wasn't her fault that all of this had happened. But the thought of her deciding to go alone with another man, had put them into the situation that they are in. She went with him to try and get this man to leave her alone but what she hadn't realized was that, Hinata…she was a beautiful women… and if someone could have the chance to be with her, they could take it at no matter the cost. Even if it meant against her will.

He didn't like how she was just blowing it off, but he understood what she was saying. It was already hard for her to tell him about her almost being…you know. Because it was something I'm sure she would never want to think about. But he was angry because she was right. He was supposed to protect her from something like this ever happening and he wasn't there. But she can't blame him. He was gone on a mission. She knew he would run to the end of the earth if it meant that he could protect her from everything.

Hearing her say such words in a cold tone had really hit him hard. He felt horrible and tonight had turned into a mess. They had solved through one issue, but had created another one right after that. He wanted to go apologized to her, to say he was sorry. But the look she had given him when she left, said to leave her be. So he would.

Naruto lend back onto the bed and groaned in frustration into his hands.

* * *

Hinata had went downstairs to sit on the couch once again. She ran her hands through her hair. They never fought before, but Hinata knew Naruto was a little upset with her. Even when he had tried to deny it, she knew him well enough to know he was. The look her gave her before turning away was proof enough. His frown looked furious. His eyes that were normally an ocean blue were dark and cold. She had never seen him look so mad at her.

Naruto…he had no right to be mad. She had tried to defend herself from that man, but he was mad because he thought she was blowing it off? Never in a million years, would something as upsetting as that could just be left alone without being handled first.

To Naruto, it may have looked like she was blowing it off, but honestly…he was right. She was scared to even think about. Every time she thought about Takashi, she could feel him running his fingers over her body over and over again. It would send shivers down her spine. She couldn't even tell him that he touched her in ways only he had. She was scared to let Naruto know. Why was it so hard to just tell him things?

Hinata took a piece of hair, playing with it through her fingers. Although she was bother with Naruto, she knew she shouldn't have said what she said. He couldn't do anything about that happening. He was gone on a mission, far away from the village. She was mad in the moment, and it just slipped out and she was sure his feeling were a little hurt. She sighed to herself. _'Why am I just making a mess out of everything?'_ Snuggling into her blanket, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. That was all she could do for the day. She just wanted to sleep this mess away.

It had been a few hours until Naruto moved. He watched the door, waiting for Hinata to come in but she never did. After giving her time to cool off, he went downstairs and saw her sleeping on the couch once again. He quietly bent down to scoop her into his arms so that he could go place her in their bed.

Once he got upstairs, he laid his sleeping angel down slowly. He caressed her peaceful sleeping face. More than anything he was sorry for hurting her. She had already been through enough, and all she probably wanted was some peace. After making sure she was comfortable, he laid down next to her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After such a long night, who knew the next morning would come so quickly. Naruto was the first one to wake. He couldn't get much sleep last night when Hinata was still mad about everything that had happened. He came home yesterday hoping to make her feeling like everything was fine now and there was nothing to worry about.

But he had only seem to have made matters worse. Naruto sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes out of frustration. He wanted to stay in bed until Hinata woke up, so that he could apologize. But he had to leave soon to report to Kakashi about his recent mission. But after, he would come back home so that he could talk to her.

Naruto moved himself off the bed slowly, as though not to disturb her. He walked over and changed into his mission gears. Once done he grab his scarf placing it around his neck. He looked over at Hinata and sighed to himself. He was still a little mad at her, but for now he had to let it go. He opened the door to their room and walked out. Running down the stairs, he opened the front door and left as his destination was towards the Hokage Mansion.

Hinata had heard a door open and close. She opened her eyes slowly to look around the room. Pushing herself up with her arms, she sat there in the bed. _'Why am I in here?'_ Running her hands through her bed head, she remember sitting on the couch. But when she woke up she was in bed. Then the events of last night had resurfaced in her mind. Naruto had come home, they talked, and even fought. She went and sat on the couch after that. _'He must have picked me up and carried me here.'_

Moving the blanket off of herself, he moved from the bed and opened the door to their bedroom. She walked down the stairs and looked around the quiet house. It seemed Naruto wasn't around at the moment. Hinata sighed to herself. For now, she was glad he wasn't around because she didn't know how to face him after their little fight yesterday. She was still a little upset with him too. But sooner or later they were going to have to talk to each other. She wanted to apologize for saying such rash words to him and for blaming him for not being there.

Feeling like she couldn't stay in the house today. Hinata walked back up the stairs, she went to go freshen up and change so that she could go on a walk. ' _Maybe it will help clear my mind.'_ When she was done, she grabbed her long purple jacket and her scarf before going back down the stairs. She slipped her sandals on before walking out of the door.

Closing it behind her, she set out on her walk throughout the snowy village. She was still thinking about last night. Naruto had made her feel way better about her longtime trouble. Although she was still bothered by her thoughts, he made her feel like sooner or later she wouldn't have to rely on them any longer. That soon she would be in control of her life…something she had always wanted and maybe even now she could be happy.

But she fought with Naruto. It was something so hoped would never happen. He has always treated her like she was his queen but last night she had lasted out at him. She had did it because he was right about everything he said when it came to Takashi. She wanted to forget forever and moved on from it. But Naruto, he wanted to close this issue so that it would never bother her again, and she got upset at him because of it. _'I hope he'll forgive me'_

The wind had started to blow lightly, tussling Hinata's hair in front of her face. She took her hands and brushed a few pieces behind her ear. When she looked up she saw a man dressed in all black walking towards her direction. It was Sasuke.

Hinata had remember that he was the one who had found her that night she was attacked. She had never talked to him before. Even after she married Naruto, they still never said anything to each other. This would be a first, for she needed to thank him for saving her. When the man was close enough Hinata had bowed in front of him. She didn't know how to approach him, so this was all she could do.

Sasuke had stopped right in front of her. Hinata closed her eyes and said, "I just want to…thank you for saving me…the other day." She bent back up and looked at him. Sasuke had not moved nor had his expression change _. 'He always was hard to read.'_ As Naruto would say, but somehow her husband could understand the silent man. Sasuke had nodded slightly before saying, "Don't let the dobe worry too much about you." Hinata smiled and nodded, "You're right, thank you again." With that he had walked off. Hinata smiled to herself. _'He didn't seem too bad.'_

As she continued to walk, she stopped at the park. Normally it was filled of kids playing around in it, but as of right now because of the snowy weather it was empty. Hinata had walked over to sit on a bench. It was nice that no one was around. It gave her time to enjoy the silence and hopefully think of a way to talk to Naruto.

As she was sitting there, she suddenly remember back to when she was a little girl and she had meet Naruto for the first time. It was almost on a snowy day like this. She was being bullied by some of the other children in the village and he had come to her rescue. That was the moment, right then and there... she had fallen in love with him and nothing could changed that even till this day.

If she loved him, then she should be able to talk to him without over thinking it. Hinata just sighed to herself. Naruto had this ability to make her nervous whenever she would look into his eyes and maybe that's why she always had a hard time talking to him. Next time she saw him, she would try to tell him is wasn't his fault in anyway.

"Hinata." She was shaken from her thoughts as someone had called her name. Looking forward, she saw the one person she didn't want to ever see. It was him. It was Takashi. He was walking towards her. What was he doing here? He had already hurt her enough, what more could he possible want?

As he continued to walk towards her, she heard him say, "I see you're alright after our little event the other night." Hinata stood up and started walking away quickly. She couldn't handle any more of this. Takashi had moved fast, grabbing Hinata by her arm. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't finish what we were doing last time." Hinata eyes grew wide. _'Please no…not again.'_

"It's not nice to deny a prince of what he wants, I'm sure you know that very well…Lady Hinata." Turning her head away from him, she tried to pull her hand away. Takashi grabbed her other hand and tighten his grip. "If you can't use your hands you're basically defenseless, my sweet." Hinata just stared into his eyes. "Please no more, just let me go." She whispered in terror. Takashi shook his head and laughed. "I can't wait to finish what we started." Hinata squeezed her eyes closed, she was scared. ' _Naruto…please I'm sorry…help me.'_

* * *

The team had meet at noon like Shikamaru had requested. Kakashi had asked for the details of the mission but there wasn't too much to say. Ino had relayed what she could and Shikamaru had told him more in detail of the conversation at the meeting. Naruto basically just stood there. He didn't have anything to say anyways unless Kakashi needed something from him. When they were done the team had been dismissed.

Naruto was walking out of the Hokage Mansion when Shikamaru had called out to him. "Let's talk." Naruto nodded, as Shikamaru had taken the lead. The two were walking down the street slowly, not saying anything. Naruto knew that once he returned home, he would have to apologize to Hinata. Nothing felt worst then knowing she was mad at him.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto and could tell he seemed a little out of it. "Did you talk to Hinata?" Naruto sighed. "I did and you were right. We talk for a while about what was bothering her and it seems a though it made her feel better. Which was good. But then I asked her about her being in the hospital and why she was there. Well…I can say the conversation took a turn."

Shikamaru sighed at the man. "How troublesome…" Naruto chuckled at his spiky haired friends' signature remark. "I'll fix this, so everything will be fine." Shikamaru looked over at his friend. "I'm sure you will, Naruto. With that I will be taking my leave." Naruto nodded as his friend had started walking away.

Naruto was going straight home so that he could talk to Hinata. He had noticed that this was all about her, but he mixed his anger into. Making it about him unintentionally. He tried to hold it back when they were talking but nothing hurt him more than knowing his only family, his wife, had been hurt. He would give his life as long as he knew that she was happy.

Kissing her and telling her everything would be okay, is what he wanted to do right now. He wanted to hold her in his arms and honestly never let go.

As he was running towards their home he turned, cutting through the empty park. He slowed down, walking through the trees. Snowy days like this reminded him of the first time he meet his sweet angel. He was sitting on a swing alone when suddenly he heard a few boys bullying a girl. Being who he was, he went to go help her. Only to have the crap beaten out of him, but as along as Hinata was fine at the moment it didn't matter.

Walking past the trees into the open area of the park, Naruto had heard someone call out Hinata's name. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw Hinata, sitting there. But he also saw someone else. A man he had never seen walking to her.

Naruto hide himself behind a nearby tree and watched the man approaching her. _'Is that him?'_ Was this the guy who had hurt her…caused her to be in so much pain? If he was, he would sorely regret it now that he was here.

Takashi used one hand to hold Hinata's wrist, while the other one was cupping her chin. "I thought making love to you at night would be easier, but now I no longer care. You're alone now…Hinata and I will take you as my women, who I may ravish to my heart's desire." Hinata just shook her head. She didn't want this man touching her. Yet here he was.

She tried to pull away from his grip again and again, but she couldn't get her hands free. She could feel how intense his charka was becoming and with her Byuakugan she could see the unsteady flow of it. This was not good. Hinata yanked her hands away from his grips and started to run away, but Takashi had grabbed her hair.

"Where do you think you're going!" he said in a furious tone as he yanking Hinata back over to him. She cried out from the pain of her hair being pulled. Takashi had a bundle of Hinata's hair in his hand, he turn her around so that she was facing him. He raised his free hand. "I'll show you to never run from me ever again!" Hinata closed her tear filled eyes as she was expecting the hit to come to her face.

It had been a few seconds, but Hinata hadn't felt anything. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see her husband standing in front of her. He had blocked Takashi's hand. "Naruto." She whispered his name. "I would let her go if I were you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Thank you to those who are still reading after all of this time. I'm really grateful for those who have stayed along and supported the story. There are only maybe **two chapters left** and I will be making them really long so that I can wrap this story up.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think as the story is starting to come to an end.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, except Takashi, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 11**

Hinata could tell he was furious by the tone in his voice. It was deep and heavy. You could almost see the venom behind his words. Takashi looked surprised at the blonde in front of him. He let go of Hinata's hair and jumped back a little. Naruto grabbed Hinata by her waist.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" She stared into his eyes. He came to save her once again. It was almost like all of those years ago. Naruto used his thumb to wipe over her eyes, removing the tears that were about to fall. "I'm okay, thank you…Naruto" He nodded and released his hold on her hips and grabbed her hand. He moved so that he was standing in front of her.

Naruto…was pissed beyond belief. Hearing about her getting hurt was one thing, but actually almost seeing it was another. The blood in his body was boiling. No one would ever touch her like that again! His wife was not someone's toy and he would show this man that he will **never** come near her again.

"Who do you think you are?" Takashi had asked Naruto. He brushed some of the dust off of his clothes. "Do you know who you are speaking so rudely to, boy? I am a feudal lord son. I have a right to have anything I want. Right now, I want her…yet you decide to stop me? I can have you taken care of before you even scream help!"

Hinata was listening to the man. It seemed he didn't know who Naruto was. Which was surprising considering he had saved the world. He even saved this man's life, let he didn't know the kind of power her husband had. He was in for a rude awakening. "…Stand back, Hinata." She looked at Naruto and could feel the rage flowing off of him. This was the side Naruto didn't want her to see and she understood why. Squeezing his hand she said, "Please be safe." Before letting it go and running to stand behind some trees near Naruto.

"Why would you want to even help a girl like that? She is a lady of high standard who is a princess of a well-known clan. But I can see she gave up being the leader. Now she's just average trash who I want to marry. Why are you stopping me?"

Naruto hadn't answered the man. Takashi sighed to himself. "This has nothing to do with you, just let me have the wen-"He was cut off as Naruto had ran over and grabbed him by his face, slamming him to the ground. Takashi hadn't seen him move at all. He was too quick for the man's eye to catch it. Naruto had a strong grip on his face. In a low whisper he said, "Watch your damn mouth before I rip it from your face." Takashi eyes grew wide. He was staring into Naruto eyes and he was sure they were blue just a minute, but now they were red. Dark crimson red.

"How dare you hurt Hinata and think that it would be okay! That right there…was your mistake." Naruto let go of the man face, backing away. Takashi stood up, pulling two knifes from his back pocket. "If she hadn't deny me of her, she wouldn't be in the place that she is in. Who would deny a prince! Me!? I born to rule everything, but she wants to deny me! Ha! Once I am finished with you, I will show her what true pain is!"

Takashi lunged at Naruto. Swinging his knifes in every direction trying to cut the blonde. Naruto had taken out a kunai, using it block the hit of the man. It wasn't hard for Naruto to see that this man was over his head if he thought he could beat him, but after what he had done to Hinata…nothing could be forgiven nor forgotten.

Takashi swung his left knife as Naruto had blocked it with his kunai. The man was trying to push his way through Naruto's defense. "I almost had her the other night…her body felt nice as I ran my hands over it." Naruto eyes widen in shock. "What are you saying?" he said in a deep voice. Takashi pushed more on his knifes to try and move Naruto's kunai out of the way. Smiling he said, "What I mean…is that I ran my fingers over every delectable part of her body. All the way from between her legs, over her stomach and even her breast, until I came to her neck."

Right then, it had all clicked as to why Hinata wanted to leave it alone. He had touched her in such a way against her will and she was most likely haunted by it. It had all made sense, and Naruto had lost himself to his anger.

Pushing his kunai against Takashi knifes, he had knocked them back. Leaving himself opened. Naruto had jumped and kicked the man in his chest hard, sending him flying back into some trees. Without even giving Takashi time to realized what had happened. Naruto had concealed some of his Nine-Tails charka into his right hand, running over to punch him in the face. Sending Takashi deep into the forest. With that Naruto had disappeared right after him.

Hinata had watched it all. At first Naruto was calm, but then she could see something had changed in him. _'He must have said something that pushed Naruto to act the way that he did.'_ Although Takashi deserved ever amount of this that he was getting, Hinata had to stop Naruto from doing something he would regret later.

Activating her Byukaugan, she looked in the direction her husband had disappeared and could see his raging orange charka. Its flow was very unsteady and was rushing within. There was only one time she had seen him this mad, it was during the battle with Pain. But now it was different, because he was in control of Kurama power. But that didn't mean he couldn't lose control again. Moving away from the tree, Hinata ran after her Naruto.

Naruto had landed in front of Takashi. He was watching him as he was trying to get up from the punch he had received. Wiping his mouth of the blood that had filled it, he looked up at Naruto before asking him, "Why are you protecting her!? She should mean nothing to you!" he screamed.

Hinata had made it over to where Naruto was when she heard Takashi yell. Naruto started walking over to Takashi slowly. The man had seemed scared because he was backing away as Naruto was coming closer and closer to him. "Stay away from me!" he yelled towards the blonde. But Naruto continued walking towards him. Once he was in front of him, he bent down and grabbed Takashi's face so that he was looking straight into his eyes.

"She means nothing to you, but to me she is my world. I will do anything to protect her. If everyone could just see her as a person and not an object, she might not be how she is now." Taking a deep breath he continued, "How can people be so disgusting? I don't care about your little title, you are nothing more than scum in my eyes. So when you had decided to hurt Hinata, you basically had just chosen your death." Takashi shook his head quickly. "Okay…I understand. Just please don't hurt me anymore!" Naruto squinted his eyes at the man. He had no sympathy for him. "Don't you think… Hinata had the same thought when you were hurting her?"

Takashi didn't answer. He could feel something wasn't right about the blonde in front of him. Naruto's grip on his face grew tighter. "I will make you feel as hurt as she has been." Naruto had said with such a deep stern voice. Giving Takashi very scared thoughts.

Naruto stared into his eyes hard. Takashi could feel himself becoming lost into the river of red chakra he could see behind Naruto's red fox like eyes. As he looked further, within, all of a sudden he could see a large orange fox's gruesome face appear right behind Naruto.

He started screaming. It was the Nine-Tail Fox. He was the fox who had caused mayhem all those years ago. It was still alive and was still around to mess with people lives again. It looked as angry as the blonde but he was ten times scarier. His large mouth was showing a gruesome smile and his piercing red eyes were putting him into a state of shock. He was scared…no trembling. Kurama had roar a terrifying shriek that had made Takashi scream even louder.

Naruto knew he could do a lot worst to this man. But this was enough. He knew Hinata would be watching and he wouldn't do anything that could scare her away from him. After seeing Kurama, he was sure this man would never even look at her again. Naruto closed his eyes and let go of Takashi's face. He watched the man before him trembling.

Naruto normally won't use Kurama to do such things to people, but sometimes you have to put people in their place and let them know that he was someone you shouldn't mess with. He brought his face closer to Takashi and whispered, "I could have done worst. Don't ever let me catch you back in the Leaf Village again or you won't be leaving with your life." Bending back up, Naruto got ready to walk away when Takashi yelled. "…Could you really love… someone like her?! She's nothing!"

Grabbing his face in a quit instant, Naruto shoved him into the tree he was leaning on. "You must not want to go back to your glorious prince life. I thought I told you watch your damn mouth!" Takashi groaned at the pain Naruto was putting him through. He was pushing him harder into the tree.

Hinata couldn't watch this anymore. She had to stop Naruto now. Walking out from behind a tree, she walked behind him slowly. "Naruto, that's enough." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto had looked up from Takashi to see Hinata behind him. "Let's go home, please."

He could see she was upset and ready to go. Her well-being is more important than anything. He let go of Takashi's face roughly before standing up. His face was bleeding and he was sure his ribs were broken. The blonde hadn't done much to him by the look of the fight, but he could feel the extent of his power and he never wanted to feel it again.

Grabbing Hinata hand in his, he squeezed it before answering his question. "Yes I can love her. She is such a special person who I love with all my heart. That will be something you can never understand." Naruto turned around and led Hinata away from the men. He yelled to him. "I would be thanking her for saving your life. Because if she hadn't stopped me…you would have endured worst. Don't ever come near her again." With that the two had headed home.

* * *

Hinata was behind Naruto. They were almost home and he hadn't said anything or even looked at her. His hand was still holding hers as she followed behind him. She couldn't do anything, but just watch him. Through his hand, she could feel how uneasy he was. It wasn't very often when she was would see him like this. He was always happy about everything and it was hard to actually think he could feel like this or even look as upset as he was.

It wasn't long before they were in front of their house. Naruto let go of Hinata's hand so that she could go in the house first. He would follow right after her. Opening the door, the two had taken off their sandals. Hinata walked into the house, going into the living room. She stopped when she got to the big glass windows that she loved to look through.

The sun was starting to set, making it a little dark in the room. It was silent between the two. Hinata didn't know what to say to Naruto. If she could describe this as awkward, it was. You could feel the tense between the two in the room. She was glad that Naruto had come to help her when he did, because who knew that would have happened next. But he had also scared her a little bit. She needed to thank him properly.

Mustering the courage, she turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the wall that was away from her. One of his hands were covering his eyes. He wasn't moving at all. Hinata walked over to him slowly. She was nervous to say anything.

When she got in from of him, she grabbed onto the sleeve of his black jacket. She looked up at his face and whispered, "Thank you." Before letting him go. She was about to walk away when Naruto reached for her hand, pulling her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her tiny body, pulling her closed until there was no distance between the two. Hinata moved her head from his shoulder to look at him. His eyes were still red, but she could tell that he had relaxed a little.

"I'm so sorry…for everything. Please forgive me." He whispered to her. Hinata could see his face expression change. He looked like a sad little boy. "If I had knew…I wouldn't have acted the way that I did." Naruto moved his hand that was covering his face to grab the back of her head, caressing it. Putting his head in-between her neck, he whispered over again over again at how sorry he was.

Hinata just listened to him. She understood how sorry he was, but she felt there was more to this apology…like there was a deeper meaning in his words. It was like he was not only apologizing for yesterday, but for everything since he had left. He was sorry for not being home, for not being able to protect her from Takashi, for almost letting it happen again. He was sorry for everything.

She moved her hands and wrapped them around his chest, returning the hug. "It's okay, Naruto." He shook his head in her neck. "It's not…" Pulling back he looked into her lavender eyes. He moved his hands to cup her face. "It will never be okay, until I know for sure that you are alright with everything"

Hinata was staring at him. She hadn't realized it until now, but before she was really scared. So much had happened over the last few weeks. Her thoughts had torn her apart mentally and Takashi had made her feel physically disgraceful. Naruto had been upset with her, and her simple walk had ended up with her out alone with Takashi. With the luck she had been having, something bad was bound to happen and she knew no one would come to save her from any of this. But he…Naruto…he came right when she didn't expect it. She didn't think he would come to save her again, but there he was like always.

Hinata…she wasn't sure when it had happened, but tears had started falling from her eyes. Moving her hands from behind his back, she wiped her cheeks of the tears that continued to fall. She was crying…balling her eyes out. Looking at Naruto, in such a shaky voice she said, "I was…so scared. I was afraid…that you won't come for…me. I'm so sorry about everything…N-Naruto."

He pulled her against his chest and held her there. He felt her arms wrap around him again, tighten the hold as she pushed her face deeper into his chest. "…I'm sorry…" she whispered between her cries. Naruto put his hand on the back of her head, letting her cry out all that was trapped inside her. She had been through so much over the last few weeks. She held her ground and stayed strong as long as she could, but just like everyone else she had her breaking point too and this was it.

Although he hated to see her like this, it was the only way to make her feel better. He could feel her muffles cries against him. He rubbed the back of her head softly. All he could do was wait until she was done. Hinata was so relieved that everything was finally over. Never had she felt so defenseless before. It was only because something like this had never happened before and she hoped it wouldn't happen again. Moving her face away from his chest, she looked up at him. In her fit of cries, she whispered. "…Forgive me."

Naruto stared into her eyes. She looked so hurt. He used his thumbs to wipe away some of her falling tears. "You…were right. I was pushing it off because I felt like I had betrayed you. Ever since I was attacked…I could feel his touch all over me and it just wouldn't go away." Her tears were still falling. Naruto sighed to himself. She had done nothing wrong, there was no need for her to feel like she had done anything. "Hinata, you didn't betray anyone. You were not at fault for anything that had happened to you." She shook her head. "But Naruto-"

She was silenced by his lips. He moved them swiftly against hers as he gave her such a sweet kiss. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed into his gentle touch. This was what she had needed all along. It was him. Naruto. He always made her nervous but his ability to calm the rushing waves within her was something incredible. He had moved one of his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him. He ran his hand up her back, as his fingers slide through her silk her. Unconsciously, she had moaned into the kiss. Naruto had smiled a little before breaking it apart.

He moved the hand that was still on her face to wipe the rest of her tears. "You're only issue is that you can't help but to be so beautiful." Hinata turned her head in his hand, blushing from ear to ear. A simple kiss from him had made her feel so much better. "Thank you so much, for everything. For being with me and loving me."

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. Naruto knew Hinata was too beautiful for her own good, and I guess this time around it had caused her trouble. "Are you okay?" Hinata moved her eyes to look into Naruto when he had asked her his question. They were still red from before. Moving a hand from his back, she traced her fingers around his eyes. In such a soft voice she answered, "I'm fine now…but what about you."

Naruto couldn't answer her question. He was still upset because that man had touched Hinata is ways that he had only done. He needed to release this tension before it would explode within him. He shook his head. Hinata face had turned worried when he did that. "What's wrong?" Naruto lends his forehead against hers.

"Your eyes…are still red." She said softly. He didn't have to explain why his eyes were still red. He knew it was because he was craving for her. He wanted to take Hinata…and savory himself in every inch of her body. He wanted to hear call out to him as he made pleasurable love to her. All her had every wanted for the last few weeks was her. Nothing more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive, don't worry. I haven't forgot about the story, and those who had dying to read the next chapter. I've been really busy lately and I also want to take my time writing and editing the end of the story. So thank you for being patient with me. I can't say if the next chapter is the last one yet, but we're close to the end!

Thank you to those who are still reading after all of this time. I never wanted the story to be as long as it is but the support of everyone is great.

Please Enjoy! (Also write a review to let me know what you think as the story is coming to an end.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 12**

He inhaled her scent before pushing his lips against her forehead to give her a kiss. He back up a little and whispered to himself. "You smell so sweet." Hinata looked up at him blushing. "Naruto…what are-"she was cut off again but this time it was the look in his red eyes. She had never seen such a look come from him before. He was staring deep within her soul, as though he was asking her inner being if he could take her body and make such an inexpiable love to it. As all she could do was call out for him in pleasure. As of right now, she wanted him more than anything. She wanted Naruto to send her body into a state of confusion as it would desire more of his touch. She understood that look very well because she was feeling the same way too.

Naruto kissed his way down her face until he came to her lips. He darted his eyes to look into hers before capturing her lips once again. This time…the kiss was different. The two could feel how hungry they were for one another. Hinata had wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss between the two. Naruto had moved his hands down her slim body slowly, as he was feeling ever part that he loved of her causing her to moan into the kiss. _'It feel so good to have him touching me.'_

Naruto's hands had stopped when they came to her plump butt. He squeezed it causing another arousing moan to slip from her mouth. Breaking the kiss, he had bent down a little to pick Hinata up so that her legs could wrap themselves around his waist as he held her up by her thighs. Turning them around, his back was now against the other way as she leaning against the wall. He pushed his body closer to hers before catching her lips once again. Licking her lips as a signal to her that he wants more of her, Hinata had opened her mouth has her husband slick tongue slipped slowly into hers. She could feel him running his hands under her skirt, as he continued further up her legs.

Hinata…she had forgotten how good Naruto was when it came to teasing her. He would have her body asking for him before they even got their clothes off and in bed. His tongue had hers under his control as they were dancing well with each other. Naruto had slide his hands further and further up until he came to the spot he was searching her. Her precious flower. He smiled an evil grin into the kiss before, gracefully rubbing one of his hand on her. Hinata had squeezed her eyes as she felt the sudden shock of pressure from between her legs, running through her. She broken the kiss with a breathless moan. "Mmmm."

"Hinata." She opened her eyes as he called her. "Don't ever think that I wouldn't come for you. I will always come for you." She stared into his red eyes and could see how sure he was. She knew that he would come no matter what, but to hear him say it to her had made her mind feel at ease because it made her realize that he would never abandon her, no matter what she thought…he would always come to protect her.

"…I-I know. Thank you." Naruto used the hand that wasn't in her skirt to grab her face. He rubbed his thumb over her lip. "I love you so much." Hinata's eyes widen. After everything that she had been through over the last few weeks, it was nice to hear someone say that they loved her. It made her feel so much better about everything because it made her remember that Naruto would be the one who would love her…for her. For her mistakes and mishaps…he would love her the way that she was. She could feel tears coming back to her eyes. All of her tears lately have been sad tears, but now these tears…they were happy ones, and it was all because of him. Naruto.

"I love you so much Naruto. My hearts…" moving a hand from his neck to place it on her chest, above her hearts. "The way it acts around you…it causing me to be so nervous and even shy. I have a hard time talking to you and I can't help it." Squeezing her shirt, "They're signs…of me growing to love you even more than I thought was possible. Never did I think I could love you as much as I do now…I love you…I love you so much it hurts."

Naruto kissed her lips before pulling away slightly, "It's nice to know that I can make you feel such a way, but I love you in ways you could never understand…my angel." Using his hand, he removed Hinata scarf that was around her neck, placing it on the floor. Moving his head down, he started placing kisses on her neck. Hinata had turned her head giving him more accuse to what he wanted. He licked and nibbles at her soft milky skin as he worked his way down to her chest above her breast. He had licked her slowly, causing a soft moan to escape his sweetheart lips. His other hand that was once her flower, he had moved so that it was caressing her thigh.

This had sent a shiver running throughout her body. He was only lightly touching her, and her body was already starting to lose control of itself. She moved her hands up his head, sliding her them under his headband as to remove from his head. She dropped it onto the floor, discarding it along with her scarf. Running her fingers through his golden locks as to keep herself in control for just a little. Naruto had groan against her skin. He loved when she would touch him. Her delicate hands always had a way of sending pleasure throughout his body and with the way she rubbing through his hair he could feel the craving for her increasing.

Looking up at her face, he had caught the sight of her lavender orbs staring down at him. Hinata…she had such a lustful look in her eyes. It was calling out to him, like she was asking him to make her feel a way that only he could. Never would he deny that feeling from her. Moving his face from her chest, he stared at her. Barely above a whisper he had heard her say, "More." He smiled lightly at her before, moving her away from the wall that they had been against. He carried Hinata upstairs to where he would give her more of what she asked for.

* * *

Once they were in their room, Naruto had set Hinata down in front of the bed. He cupped her face in his hands, so he could stare at every detail of her. Hinata had her hands pressed against his chest and she could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. Naruto was right. Hinata…she was too beautiful for her own good. Her big sweet eyes which held so much love in them were warm as she was looking at him. Her cheeks were red from the blush spread across her face that was most likely caused by him. A few strands of her hair were in front of her face, but they didn't seem to be bothering her much. Her lips were slightly opened as if she was asking for yet another kiss.

Naruto smiled to himself as he brushed the strands behind her ears. He kissed her forehead, going down to her nose and finally her lips. The kiss was nice and gentle at first, but soon it had deepen. The two tongues had danced together in a synchronized motion that only they could only do together. It was almost like a forbidden language they could understand and no one else.

Hinata tighten her grip on his jacket. Never had she felt the urge to run her fingers over his body the way she wanted to right now. She moved her hands to unbutton his black jacket, so that she would run her hands over his chest through his t-shirt. This had cause a long groan to building into Naruto's body that was soon released into the kiss. ' _Her touch…it's driving me crazy.'_

Moving his hands from her face he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him while his other one went to her back. Her jacket was stopping from the much needed contact of her skin. He broke the kiss for a seconds as to pull her long jacket off her shoulders, dropping it right next them. Placing his hand back on her back, he slipped it under her shirt causing him to hear Hinata suck in a breath.

His touch was simple amazing to her. It had sent a shiver of pleasure to her body. Her mind was telling her, _'Tell him what you want. Let him know how much you want him.'_ Hinata ran her hands slowly up his chest. She could feel his toned muscle that he had gained from the years of training. They were strong and stiff, but she loves to touch him like this. She came to a stop when she got to his neck. Looking up she said, "Make me…feel the way only you can."

Naruto eyes widen a bit, but he nodded. Understanding fully well what she wanted. He moved himself from her, so that he could grab her hand. He sat down on the bed, pulling her so that she standing in front of him. Her clothes…had been restricting his touch and he need to remove them before he needily ripped them off her. He placed his hands by her hips were the end of her shirt was.

Grabbing the fabric, he raised it slowly…watching as her beautiful pale skin was starting to become exposed. Hinata watched him intently, as she was trying to anticipate his moves…but when Naruto became like this it would be harder to read his movements. He would never really say anything either, but his eyes…whenever you would look into them. They gave a sense of what he wanted. With them being red like they were…they were telling her how hungry he was… **for her.**

As Naruto was moving her shirt up her body, he placed his lips against stomach, giving her kisses on her tantalizing skin. Every little simple part of her body, he loved so much. Hinata's blush on her face grew deeper as she could feel his lips, giving her soft kisses across her skin. It felt so nice to feel his moist lips gently kiss around her stomach. Suddenly she remember something. Naruto…he was kissing over her belly. He was kissing…over their baby.

She remember that she was going to tell him when got home, but with the way yesterday had went she decide that wouldn't be a good idea. But now, that he was here…touching her like this…she had to tell him. Moving her hands from her side, she place them in his hair again, caressed him. In a small whisper she called his name. "Naruto." He hadn't more from his position as he moved farther up her body, but he hum to let her know that he heard her.

"…Do you remember, when I said I have something to tell you?" He hummed against her again. He was right under her bra, slowly getting closer to taking her shirt off. She was about to continue, when Naruto had kissed over a sensitive part of her body. Right under her breast causing her to moan lightly to herself.

Naruto stood up so that he could kiss over her breast as he pulled the shirt higher and higher until Hinata raised her hands as he slide her shirt over her head. Dropping it on the ground behind her. Naruto had sat down on the bed again and continued placing light kisses over her now half exposed body. She didn't know it, but she was making it harder for him to keep the beast within from letting itself lose and he wasn't talking about Kurama.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him again as he was going back to his task at hand. His face was pushed into her skin as she could feel he was now licking her. Naruto knew it was another one of her weakness when it came to him…but she need to say it now. "…I have some news that will be quite life changing." Naruto hadn't said anything, but he heard her.

"Our family...of two…will become a family of three." Naruto stopped moving instantly. He pulled back a little from his task to look up at her. _'What did she just say?'_ Hinata could see the shocked look in red eyes. It was almost of those he didn't understand what he said. Smiling at him she said,

"We're going to be parents." Naruto eyes widen bigger then he though was possible. _'Hinata…did she just say…parents?'_ Never in the young blonde wildest dreams did he think that was going to be a…dad and he was having a child with the love of his life. He pulled Hinata closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her stomach.

Never throughout his life, did he think he could be granted such wonderful gifts. Having been the person who would do everything in his power to make other happy, it was hard to think about his own happiness. But after being with Hinata, it had made his realize how important his happiness meant to him. It showed that all the hard work he had ever done, was worth it at the end. Because not only was he with the love of his life, but together they had created a life that represented the two.

Hinata watched Naruto for a while. He hide his face in her stomach…it was something he did when he couldn't express how he was feeling. She brushed her hands down the side of his face, when she had done that Naruto moved to look up at her. His face had caught her by surprise. He…was smiling. He was doing her favorite charming smile. Were eyes were closed but he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Hinata…I'm so happy. Thank you for giving a knucklehead like me the chance to be a parent with someone as amazing as you. Being with you forever will make me the happiest man alive and watching our child grow…I…" Hinata hugged him to herself. She finally told him and his reaction was better than she thought. She couldn't be happier than right now.

Pulling him back, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "We have a while to wait, so let prepare for the best." He nodded to her. Naruto smiled to himself. He was be the best parent he could be.

Naruto had unwrapped his hands from hugging her. He looked up at her," Do you want to keep going?" She blushed a little before nodding. "Please?" He smiled lightly at her before moving to remove her next piece of clothing. Her skirt. He ran his hands down her smooth skin, watching as his hands would move in the shape of her body, going in and out as he got to her lovely curves. When he came to the trim of her skirt, he grab it and slowly started to pull it down. Watching as it would go down past her hips, over her thighs and finally ending at her feet. He took her hand to hold her up so that she could step out of the skirt. Hinata had kicked it to the side.

No matter how many time he would see her like, it would still amaze him at unbelievable beautiful she was. Her pale skin stood out with the contrast of her lovely dark hair. Her curves were more exposed and you could see how wonderful her body was. Her dark undergarments made her stand out like the queen that she was in his eyes.

"You're so gorgeous, Hinata." Whenever she was dressed like this in front of him, her blush would be become permanent on her face. She was fidgeting because she was nervous as her husband's eyes were staring her down. "Don't stare." She whispered to him. He looked into her eyes. Hinata was sure the red had gotten brighter and more visible in their dark room.

"Can you blame me?" She was sure her blush grew even deeper. _'Oh, Naruto.'_ With her hand in his, he pulled her closer to him. He removed his hand from hers so that he could remove his shirt. Hinata watched as he's once covered abs were staring her right in her face. Unconsciously, she reached out and brushed her hands against his chest. This had stiff the groan he had been holding in for a while to come out softly. But Hinata hadn't noticed, she was too mesmerized by his body.

She moved her hand down his chest, feeling the shape of his muscles as she went. The very thought of touching Naruto had sent her wanting more of him, he felt so warm and solid. Naruto was just staring at her as she was tracing her hands down his chest. The further down she moved the more he could feel the pleasure of her touch running through his body. Most of it going to his slowly harding member. He had to stop her before she came down to his pants. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand from his chest. He moved it so that he could place kisses on her each of her fingers. Slowly looking up at his blushing beauty he said, "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

Hinata bent down on the bed in front of him, pushing him back with her other hand. She climb on top of as he still continued to kiss her fingers. She was sure her blush was growing as red as his eyes were. "Then tell me…" she said to him. Hinata had leaned down to give Naruto a simple peck on the lips, but Naruto had used other hand to place it behind her head, deepening their savoring kiss. He could taste how sweet she was every time he would kiss her. It was a never ending experience. He broken the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Every time…you touch me it drives me crazy. I have this dire need in me that wants to explode at the feel of your touch. You soft hands…" he kissed the palm of it. "Sends such an unexplained wave of pleasure through my body. At first, it was just a taste but as you started touching me more and more, it became a desire. Something I was hungry for…and with ever bone in my body I had tried to push it back. I have to stop myself from making such indescribable love to you because if I didn't… who knows what I could do to once I am given a taste of you. It different from when we normally make love…but now I can't hold myself back from you…Hinata."

Hinata stared wide eyed at her husband. Never did she think he would say that. His love for her was crazy and deep. He wanted Hinata in a way she would never have imagined and it was kind of thrilling to know. Smiling at him, she ran her hands up his side. "Then don't…Naruto." He looked surprised. "Hinata…" She gave him a kiss to stop him from second guessing this. She pulled back mere inches and whispered to him. "Make me weak…Naruto."


End file.
